Beside You
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Bahkan mata pisau itu tak memihak siapa pu. Haruskah Sakura menangis? “Aku tidak ingin kau mati! Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku!” Genre diubah lagi, FINAL chapter update. Mind for RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : rescuing Matsuri

**Title : beside you**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. yang pasti saya hanya tiruan. Loh?**

**Setting : di Tokyo, terdapat tiga buah sekolah terkenal. Satu terkenal karena kerukunan tanpa pertikaian, yaitu Sunna Gakuen, satu lagi terkenal karena murid-muridnya yang handal yaitu SMA Konoha, serta sekolah dengan ratting terburuk sepanjang massa, tempat berkumpulnya para preman, Akatsuki High. Seluruh tokoh disini kujadikan berumur 16 tahun. Semua sama, tidak terkecuali. Eits! Terkecuali para guru. Juga Matsuri, ia masih kelas 1. Itachi.. kuberi dia umur 18 tahun. Hahaha :D**

Author : ini fict pertamaa sayaaa… (bangga)

Naruto : cepat mulai!

Author : sebentar. Masih ada prakata..

Naruto : (menatap Author dengan tatapan menusuk)

Author : oke oke mari kita mulai.. (dengan terpaksa)

Sasuke (entah datang darimana) : *menggaplok Author* cepat sedikit..

Author : okeeeeeeee……….

**BESIDE YOU**

Gaara terduduk di lorong. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sasuke berdiri disebelah Gaara. Tapi berbeda dengan Gaara, ia menghadap ke tembok. Beberapa kali ia meninjukan tangannya ke tembok, hingga sekarang, tembok itu retak. Kesal. Ia sangat tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Naruto mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan yang dari tadi tak kunjung terbuka. Shikamaru berdiri diam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri terduduk diam. Semuanya berwajah tak berbeda dari Shikamaru. Naruto tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik. Semuanya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling bertatapan.

BUK!

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau pukulan Naruto akan melayang ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya, setelah apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kau—" ucapan Naruto tertahan, ketika Gaara dan Shikamaru menariknya kembali kebelakang, menjauh dari Sasuke, "Gara-gara kau Sakura jadi begini!!!"

"Tapi kau juga menyebabkan hal ini, Naruto.." ucap Sasuke pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang memperhatikan, termasuk Naruto.

Ino menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia berharap tidak melihat kejadian barusan. Ia juga merasa bersalah. Hinata gemetaran. Matsuri tertunduk lemas.

Temari datang, ia masuk lewat satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan dengan pintu keluar di koridor ini. "Dia rupanya sedikit tidak waras.."

Shikamaru menatap kekasihnya kaku. Itu berarti ia benar-benar gagal dalam misi ini. Temari menghampiri Shikamaru. Tangannya mengelus pipi Shikamaru lembut. berharap ketegangan dan rasa bersalah Shikamaru berkurang. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Kejadian tadi masih sangatlah segar di otak Naruto. Terlalu berat untuk dilupakan. Lambang awan merah pada seragamnya. Mata sharingan yang menatap tajam kearah setiap orang yang menentangnya. Tangan kirinya menyekap perempuan berambut coklat yang sudah lemas. Tangan kanannya menodongkan pistol kepada siapa saja yang mendekat.

"Itachi, lepaskan Matsuri!" ucap Naruto, jujur, ia sudah lelah. Jelas saja, semenjak sepuluh hari yang lalu mereka—Naruto, dan para murid Konoha Gakuen, mengejar Itachi yang menculik Matsuri, teman mereka yang bersekolah di Sunna Gakuen. Matsuri terlihat sangat lelah.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melepaskan tawanannya!" ucap Itachi keras. Ia ingin segera menyudahi permainan yang ia buat. Tapi ia harus menang.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Gaara cepat. Ia sangat marah.

"Gampang." Itachi tersenyum. "Berikan Sasuke padaku."

Sakura tercekat. Ia menatap Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, ikut terrkejut akan ucapan kakak kandungnya. Sakura berharap Itachi tidak menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Sasuke?!" tanya Ino sekarang. Ia ingin segera menyudahi semua ini. Darah dipelipisnya belum kering juga. Ia masih ingat saat tembakan Itachi meleset menggores pelipisnya.

"Berikan saja Sasuke padaku, dan gadis ini akan bebas!!" ucap Itachi frustasi. Ia sudah terlalu lama memainkan game ini, dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus berbasa-basi.

"Aku disini, kak," ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Itachi tersenyum. Tujuannya sudah dekat. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku.." Itachi menunduk. Pegangannya pada Matsuri melonggar. Matsuri memberi kode, yang hanya Gaara yang mengerti. "Aku ingin kau mati, Sasuke.."

DOR!

Darah mengucur deras dari tangan kiri Itachi, dan Matsuri menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali pada teman-temannya. Pistol Gaara berasap, dan ia tersenyum. Matsuri selamat. Tapi Itachi hanya terdiam. Itu membuat senyum Gaara kembali menghilang. Ia tahu Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu, tapi Gaara tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Murid Akatsuki High ini memang sangat tertutup dan Misterius.

Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya. Murid Konoha Gakuen semakin pasang mata akan setiap gerak-gerik Itachi. Sakura berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Bersiap melindungi.

"Kau harus mati Sasuke.." ucap Itachi, lalu dengan satu kedipan mata, pistol ditangan Itachi sudah berasap. Naruto segera melihat kearah Sasuke. Sementara Shikamaru dan Gaara segera menangkap Itachi.

Sasuke dengan mata terpejam berusaha menahan sakit. Tapi sedikitpun ia tidak merasa sakit. Ia hanya merasa badannya terasa lebih berat. Perlahan matanya terbuka, dan sangat kaget mendapati apa yang terjadi.

"SAKURA!!!!" jeritan perih dari Naruto membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu nyata.

Seragam putih sakura bolong. Dari sana keluar darah segar mengucur. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Tidak menyangka gadis ini akan mengorbankan nyawa demi menolongnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Ssshh.." Sakura mendesah. Menahan nyeri dipunggungnya. Wajah pucatnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat. "Aku akan lebih terluka, bila kamu yang tertembak.."

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura. Dengan cepat ia melakukan healing, layaknya yang sering Sakura lakukan. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa fokus. Dalam pelupuk matanya masih terbayang peluru itu melayang menuju Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura maju kedepan, dan melindungi Sasuke. Perih. Ia tahu rasanya. Sakit. Tangan Ino gemetaran. Ia masih ngeri akan kejadian tadi.

Erat sekali Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Seperti tak mau dilepaskan. Hinata gemetaran hebat. Dan Temari menenangkannya. Terlalu perih. Mata Temari menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Pistol itu mengacung lurus kearah Sasuke. Dengan reflek, Temari berteriak, "Shikamaru!! Itachi masih memegang pistol!"

Shikamaru terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi segera saja Naruto melompat kearah Itachi dan ikut memegang kendali pistol itu. Mengarahkannya kearah lain. Ke langit. Tapi Itachi tidak semudah itu untuk kalah. Dengan sangat kuat pula ia berhasil kembali menempatkan posisi pistolnya pada targetnya.

DOR!

"SAKURA!!" seru Ino, terlalu terkejut.

Hinata menjerit. Shikamaru memukul tengkuk Itachi, dan Itachi pun langsung pingsan. Matsuri terduduk diam disebelah Hinata. Menatap horor kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tertembak lagi. Darah segar menetes begitu saja ke celana hitam Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah, "ITACHI!"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Naruto. Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi.." ucap Hinata terhenti. Kedua tangannya lalu memeluk tangan kiri Naruto, "tangan kirimu mengepal erat hingga mengeluarkan darah.."

Naruto melihat dengan jelas kearah tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat oleh Hinata.

_Darah?_

_Hanya beberapa tetes.._

_Tidak._

_Itu tidak seberapa dibanding Sakura.._

_Sakura.._

Bayangan Sakura berputar-putar diotak Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Dan kini.. gadis yang sangat ia cintai terluka. Terluka karena kecerobohannya..

Naruto menunduk. Menahan tangis. Ia tak tahan. Sedih, kecewa, perih, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu dihatinya. Hinata tau. Ia tahu bagaimana Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mencoba menenangkan hati Naruto saat ini. Diotaknya hanya terpikirkan cara untuk menenangkan Naruto. Hasrat untuk memiliki Naruto hilang. Hinata sudah tidak perdulli. Yang penting Naruto bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya. Tragis bukan?

Sasuke benar-benar terpukul. Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawa demi dirinya. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sudah tidak ada artinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap hal itu, kecelakaan tadi menimpa Sakura. Ia sangat tidak ingin menjatuhkan setetespun darah dari gadis berambut merah muda ini. Gadis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di Konoha Gakuen. Sesak. Sesuatu menyesaki dada Sasuke. Panas. Perih. Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Lalu ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangannya. Penyesalan itu terasa semakin besar, ketika ia sadar bahwa Itachi lah, yang menembak Sakura. Ia merasa sangat menyesal.

Shikamaru merasa gagal. Taktik yang ia susun hancur berantakan. Ia gagal dalam tugas ini. Tugas untuk menolong Matsuri yang malah memakan Sakura sebagai korban. Temari masih menemaninya. Berharap Shikamaru sedikit terhibur dengan kehadirannya.

Seragam jas putih Gaara terciprat noda darah saat menggendong Sakura masuk kedalam mobil, bersama Shikamaru. Gaara tidak pernah berharap kalau gadis yang ia kagumi roboh didepan matanya, tanpa sempat ada yang ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Gaara sangat mengagumi Sakura. Mengagumi keanggunannya, kekuatannya, kecantikannya. Gaara seperti melihat sosok ibunya pada diri Sakura.

Matsuri terdiam. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Gaara. Ia juga merasa bersalah. Kenapa dirinya sampai tidak sadar saat Itachi mengintainya? Sungguh ia menyesali kebodohannya.

SRET!

Matsuri terhenyak mendapati Gara tengah menyelimuti dirinya dengan jas putih milik Gaara. "Senpai.."

"Gunakanlah.. sebentar lagi malam. Akan sangat dingin bila kau hanya menggunakan kemeja itu.." ucap Gaara pelan, datar, tanpa ekspresi. Terlalu biasa. Tapi sikapnya tidak begitu. Sikapnya hangat. Matsuri merasakannya. Gaara baru menyadari adanya noda darah pada jasnya. "eh ano.. itu maaf. Jasnya ada noda darahnya..—"

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Matsuri menghargainya.." ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Gaara yakin, apa yang ia lakukan benar.

Darah di pelipis Ino sudah mulai berhenti. Sudah sekitar setengah jam darah itu mengalir deras, hingga membuat seragam Ino memiliki corak merah.

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh. "Sai!"

Sai segera menghampiri Ino, mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Lalu segera berusaha membersihkan luka Ino dengan Sapu tangan kering itu. "Kau terluka, Ino.."

"Hanya luka gor—auw! Sakit tahu! Pelan-pelan!" ucap Ino, spontan saat Ino tidak sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Gomen," ucap Sai pelan, sambil tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan air minum dari tasnya, dan membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air. Ia kembali membersihkan darah di pelipis kiri Ino. "Sakura bagaimana?"

Ino terhenyak. Begitu juga seluruh orang diruangan ini. Semuanya lalu menunduk. Ino menatap Sai, tepat kedalam bola mata hitam milik Sai. "Sakura.. ia masih didalam ruang ICU. Dokter masih mengoperasinya…"

Sai terdiam. Ia kembali mengobati luka sahabatnya. Hening. Senyap sekali koridor ini. Semua orang menunggu seseorang keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

_**Menyesakkan!**_

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama meraskan hal itu. Dua orang itu memang patut menjadi orang yang paling bisa disalahkan. Naruto merasa sebenarnya ialah yang patut disalahkan. Pistol itu.. ia juga ikut memegangnya.. ia merasa seperti pengecut. Mengendalikan pistol saja tidak bisa..

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dokter segera menghampiri Shizune. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Horreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1 selesai..

Bersiap-siap bikin chapter 2 ah.

Review please… ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakura Haruno

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Naruto punya aku, Gaara-kun pasti jadi tokoh utamanya, bukan Naruto. Hahaha..**

**Summary : "Mana bisa aku membiarkan orang yang aku cintai terluka? Kau juga tak bisa diam kalau melihat gadis yang kau cintai terluka kan?" "Karena itu aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu terluka! Apalagi karena melindungiku!"**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.**

**Author Notes : **Gomen-ne.. banyak salah typo di Chapter 1.

Diakhir cerita juga ada missing typo. Di kalimat, 'Dokter menghampiri Shizune. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"'

Nee, seharusnya, 'Dokter Shizune. Temari segera menghampiri Shizune. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"'

Semoga Reyna bisa perbaiki lain kali hehe. Oh ya, maaf juga kalau OOC. Jangan di Flame pleaseee?? *menatap dengan puppy eyes* Takut soalnya. Hahaha :D

Mau balas review yang belum sempat dibalas dengan PMs, boleh kan? Ehehe

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :** iyaa nggak akan dibikin mati kok ^^ iyaa pairing SasuSaku. Di fav? Boleeeeh sekaliiiiii hahaaaa *hidung memanjang seperti pinokio* makasih sudah di fav :D ini sudah di update kan? Hehehe arigatou nee, Kumiko-chan mohon bantuan selanjutnya yaa :D

***000***

"SAKURA!!!!" jeritan perih dari Naruto membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu nyata.

"Ssshh.." Sakura mendesah. Menahan nyeri dipunggungnya. Wajah pucatnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat. "Aku akan lebih terluka, bila kamu yang tertembak.."

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dokter segera menghampiri Shizune. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

**Beside You**

**Chapter 2 : Sakura Haruno**

Semua murid Special Class SMA Konoha mulai masuk satu persatu keruangan Sakura. Ruangan tempat gadis paling beruntung itu. Dua luka tembaknya tidak membuatnya sampai kehilangan nyawa. Yep. Tentu saja, karena dua tembakan itu, tidak satupun mengenai bagian vitalnya. Tapi untuk sementara waktu, Sakura harus istirahat dirumah sakit. Kiba, Shino, dan Neji membawakan Sakura beberapa buah-buahan yang kini diletakkan dimeja kecil disebelah kasur Sakura. Sakura duduk diatas kasurnya, tersenyum lemah sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang sudah repot-repot untuk datang.

Akhirnya sepuluh orang penghuni Special class pulang. Sisanya hanya tinggal Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura diruangan itu. Sasuke hanya diam, duduk dikursi disebelah kasur Sakura. Naruto berdiri tepat di depan kasur Sakura, menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok. Hening. Tak ada satu orang pun yang buka suara. Yang dua merasa bersalah, yang satu lagi masih mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga.

Naruto menatap Sakura bergantian dengan Sasuke. Ia lalu memutuskan tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura-chan. Cepat sembuh dan kembali kesekolah ya.."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun.." ucap Sakura, sambil tersenyum lemah.

BLAM!

Tinggal Sasuke. Ia masih terdiam. Otaknya masih mencoba merangkai beberapa kata agar menjadi kalimat yang tepat. "Maaf Sakura, harusnya aku bisa melindungimu.."

"Ie. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tugas yang diberikan kepala sekolah padaku. Menjadi guard," ucap Sakura, masih dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia punya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Seharusnya aku yang terbaring di kasur itu. Bukan kau.." ucap Sasuke pelan, pandangan matanya terfokus pada Sakura. Terfokus pada mata hijau amber Sakura.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkan orang yang aku cintai terluka? Kau juga tak bisa diam kalau melihat gadis yang kau cintai terluka kan?" sergah Sakura, ia gerah akan rasa bersalah Sasuke. Wajahnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, kearah yang sebaliknya.

Sasuke kesal. Geram akan sikap keras kepala Sakura. Tangannya mencengkram kursi yang didudukinya keras. "Karena itu aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu terluka! Apalagi karena melindungiku!"

Sakura terdiam. Perlahan, Sakura berpaling lagi menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk. Secara—tidak—langsung, ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Dibalik pintu kamar Sakura, berdiri seseorang yang sejak tadi menguping. Mata birunya menatap menengadah kelangit-langit. Angannya untuk menggapai Sakura kini pupus. Ia tahu kalau Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke. Dan ia akan sangat bersalah apabila masih mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Dan sekarang yang Naruto pikirkan, apa bisa ia melupakan Sakura, sementara bayang-bayang Sakura terus menghantuinya setiap saat? Padahal selama ini Naruto hanya bisa melihat lurus kedepan. Hanya satu fokus yang ia punya. Hanya Sakura, dan tak ada yang lain. Sesak. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh. Si gadis berbola mata lavender itu menatapnya dalam, "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia mencoba mengukir sedikit senyum, menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Aku tidak lapar, Hinata-chan.."

Hinata menunduk. Pipinya merona kemerahan. "Oh.. tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Naruto kaget. Ia lalu melirik kearah jendela. Sedikit bayangannya terpantul dikaca itu. Hinata benar. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Hinata menarik lengan jas seragam Naruto, "A-aku bawa bekal. Apa kau mau makan bersamaku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, perlahan wajah Hinata tersamarkan. Yang ia lihat kini malah wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Naruto menutup matanya, lalu membukannya lagi. Kini ia melihat Hinata. Lalu kepalanya pun mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Hinata. Dua orang itu kini berjalan pergi, menjauh dari ruangan Sakura.

Hening. Didalam ruangan itu masih hening. Tak ada yang buka suara. Sakura terlalu terkejut. Sasuke sudah kepalang basah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Sakura yang masih bingung, memberanikan bertanya. Ia takut mengira bahwa dirinya hanya kege-eran. Ta[I ia yakin dan telinganya pun mendengar dengan jelas kalau Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengucapkan—melafalkan, perasaannya secara tersurat.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri." Sasuke pura-pura acuh. Ia masih memasang gesture cool-nya.

"Nee.." Sakura berfikir sejenak. Ia memutar bola matanya, "Kau menyukaiku, Sasuke?"

Ditembak begitu, Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia—sungguh—merasa sangat bodoh menyatakan perasaannya dirumah sakit, saat gadis itu baru terbangun, dan baru akan sembuh.

"Kau diam?" Sakura semakin penasaran. Diliriknya bola mata hitam yang kini memandang buah-buahan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Neji dkk. "Diam artinya 'iya' loh, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh, kembali menatap mata hijau ambernya Sakura. "Memang 'iya'."

Sakura tercekat. Pipinya merona kemerahan. Tidak ia sangka kalau Sasuke seberani itu. Sasuke berdiri, mendorong kursinya sedikit kebelakang. "Ja, aku mau pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendirian?"

"Iya. Tidak apa, soalnya Otoo-san mau datang sebentar lagi. Hati-hati ya, Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura, sebenarnya sedikit aneh akan sikap Sasuke. Tidakkah Sasuke ingin mengetahui perasan Sakura padanya?

"Ja nee, cepat sembuh dan kembali kesekolah ya," ucap Sasuke singkat, dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikamar itu.

KLEK!

Baru saja Sakura akan merebahkan dirinya, seseorang sudah masuk lagi keruangannya. "Otoo-san.."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadanmu, anakku?"

Kakashi duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke. Ia menginap dirumah sakit demi menjaga Sakura. Hatinya sudah perih ketika tahu anak angkatnya menjadi korban di dalam sebuah misi.

***

Itachi terduduk lemas. Rantai meliliti tubuhnya. Tidak membiarkan sedikit tubuhnya dapat bernafas bebas. Ia manatap sekelilingnya hanya palang besi berentetan yang memenjarakannya. Tak ada tembok atau apapun. Hanya palang-palang besi terkuat se-Tokyo. Ia sudah dimasukan ke daftar penjahat kelas kakap karena gangguan mental.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati ruangan yang terbuat dari palang-palang besi berukuran tiga kali tiga meter. Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya pun, Itachi sudah tau. "Nee, kau datang ya, Sasuke-chan.."

Sasuke diam. Ia sangat benci panggilan itu. Dan Itachi tau itu. Sasuke tidak mau mempersalahkan hal kecil. Ia datang kemari hanya sekedar berkunjung. Tak lebih. Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. "Hey, Sa-chan, gadis berambut pink itu, apa kabarnya? Sudah mati kah?"

Sasuke terhenyak. ia menggeleng. Memperlihatkan kemenangan atas kegagalan Itachi. "Ia selamat, ia terlalu kuat untuk mati oleh dua tembakan mu, Itachi-niisan.."

"Kemana harga dirimu? Dilindungi oleh seorang wanita.. aku sih lebih memilih mati daripada harus begitu.." ucap Itachi, mencela Sasuke. Ia lalu kembali menatap bola mata hitam Sasuke, "Kau masih berhutang padaku."

Sasuke diam. Ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Itachi. "Utangku itu, sepertinya hanya akan membuang waktumu, Onii-san.."

"Ie. Utangmu, bagiku sangatlah menarik." Itachi menatap adiknya dengan senyum menyeringainya, "Kau pikir setelah merebut perhatian otoo-san, kau bisa lepas dariku? Kau berhutang besar, adikku.."

"Kau juga berhutang padaku, onii-san.." Sasuke dengan cepat membalas. "Aku diam walau tahu kaulah pembunuh Otoo-san.."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap kearah lain. "Cih! Tua bangka itu sudah menyiksaku. Membandingkanku denganmu. Dia membuangku dengan mudah. Dan kau penyebabnya. Kau penyebab kenapa otoo-san tak lagi melihatku sebagai yang nomor satu!"

Sasuke diam. "Salahmu, nii-san. Kau terlalu terpukul setelah kematian Okaa-san. Padahal Okaa-san sudah bilang kalau kau harus tetap kuat meski apa yang terjadi.."

"Setelah kematian Okaa-san, Otoo-san hanya melihatmu, bocah tengik!" ucap Itachi geram. Rantainya sedikit bergerak. "Kau merebut perhatian Otoo-san dariku! Kau membuatku semakin hancur, Sasuke!"

Memang. Awalnya Itachi selalu menjadi panutan. Menjadi yang nomor satu diantara Ayah, Ibu, dan Sasuke sendiri. Tapi semenjak kematian ibunya, Itachi menjadi terpuruk. Sasuke terus berusaha keras menjadi yang nomor 1. Kematian ibunya malah memberinya semangat, untuk membahagiakan ibunya yang sudah tiada, dengan mengikuti kata-katanya. Menjadi nomor satu. Dan ia berhasil. Sasuke manjadi yang nomor satu dimata Ayahnya. Itachi merasa terkucilkan. Merasa dibuang. Padahal salahnya sendiri, kenapa nilai mata pelajarannya terus menurun, hingga membuatnya masuk Akatsuki High, tempat yang sangat dihindari Kunoichi baik-baik seperti klan Uciha. Klan terkuat yang pernah ada.

Itachi menaruh dendam pada Sasuke. Ia berniat mencelakai Sasuke saat akan bertamasya bersama Ayah mereka. Saat mereka sampai disebuah tebing tinggi, Itachi dengan cepat mendorong Sasuke . tapi Sasuke berhasil menangkap ranting yang ada disekitar tebing. Ayahnya tidak tinggal diam. Ia membahayakan nyawanya sendiri untuk menolong Sasuke. Ayahnya terengah-engah, dan masih terduduk di ujung tebing. Sasuke berhasil naik kembali keatas tebing. Namun tiba-tiba, tebing yang diinjak Ayah Sasuke retak, dan menjatuhkan sang Ayah. Itachi dan Sasuke menjadi yatim piatu di umur Sasuke yang ke 12.

"Tuan Uciha, jam besuk sudah habis."

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Suara penjaga itu membuyarkan lamunanya. Ia lalu mambalik badannya, bersiap untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. "Sampai jumpa, nii-san.."

"Jangan kembali lagi, bocah tengik!" ucap Itachi geram. Ia sangat membenci Sasuke. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai cara untuk membunuh adiknya. Setelah suara langkah kaki itu menghilang, Itachi menunduk.

Tes!

Air mata jatuh mengalir dipipinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Sasuke adalah adiknya yang sangat ia sayang. Sangat ia cintai. Ia sangat ingin melaksanakan pesan terakhir ibunya. 'Jagalah Sasuke, sebagaimana kamu menjaga ibu, ya Itachi?'

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu malu untuk mundur dari situasi yang ia buat. Ia sudah terlalu malu untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ia sebenarnya merasa sangat menyesal. Iri. Ia hanya iri pada adiknya yang bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan hebat darinya. Ia iri kenapa perhatian Otoo-san sekarang hanya untuk Sasuke. Ia bingung mencari perhatian Otoo-san yang menghilang darinya.

Tapi ia sudah tak bisa kembali. Semuanya menjadi sangat mustahil bagi Itachi, setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Membunuh Otoo-san secara tak langsung, berniat mencelakai adiknya, hampir membunuh gadis yang adiknya sayangi. Ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk kembali sebagai Itachi Uciha, kakak dari Sasuke Uciha.

***

Sakura sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Ia tidak betah harus berlama-lama dirumah sakit. Maka dalam waktu 5 hari, ia sudah diberikan ijin pulang oleh dokter Shizune (Sakura memaksa Shizune mengijinkannya pulang. Shizune tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menandatangi surat kepulangan Sakura). Sakura disambut dengan baik oleh ke dua belas penghuni Special Class di Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura sangat aneh pada Sasuke. Padahal sehari sebelum kepulangannya, Sasuke masih lembut padanya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke seratus persen mengacuhkannya. '_Orang macam apa kau, Sasuke Uciha..?'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura dari kejauhan. Ia masih memiliki rasa penyesalan itu, walah sudah enam hari terlewat sejak kajadian itu. Naruto mendengus. Perasaannya masih tidak tenang. Ia meraih ponsel di atas mejanya. Lalu mengetik cepat, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya disaku jasnya.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Tanda ada pesan masuk. Pesan dari Naruto. 'Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa temui aku di atap saat istirahat?'

Sakura mengetik cepat, membalas pesan Naruto. Ia lalu memasukan ponselnya ke tas, saat menyadari kalau Tsunade-sensei sudah berjalan mendekat kearah kelas mereka.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Naruto segera membaca pesannya. Pesan balasan dari Sakura. 'Oke.'

Naruto segera memasukan ponselnya ke saku jasnya.

GREK!

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Tsunade-sensei berdiri di pintu masuk. "Kalian kedatangan tamu, murid-murid spesialku.."

Tsunade masuk kedalam kelas, dan duduk dimeja guru (duduk dimeja? Tidak sopan *dijitak Tsunade*). Seluruh kelas mulai ribut. Bingung menebak siapa yang datang. Seseorang masuk kedalam kelas itu, diikuti tiga teman dibelakangnya. Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, dan Kankurou. Murid Suna Gakuen.

"Saya, selaku ketua OSIS Suna Gakuen, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat besar kepada murid Special Class SMA Konoha," ucap Gaara tegas. "Terima kasih telah menolong teman kami yang disandera oleh Itachi Uciha. Semoga setelah ini, kita dapat terus berteman baik. Arigatou mina-san!"

Ino berdiri. Melakukan standing applause. Kemudian diikuti Chouji, Shikamaru, dan seluruh murid Special Class. Ketika tepuk tangan mulai mereda, Matsuri maju, "Terima kasih kami ucapkan juga, khususnya untuk Sakura Haruno-senpai yang sudah bersedia berkorban menjadi guard."

Sakura diam ditempat duduknya. Terhenyak akan ucapan Matsuri. Tepuk tangan kembali memeriahkan kelas ini. Tepuk tangan khusus untuk Sakura, yang diikuti oleh seluruh murid Special Class, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankurou, juga Tsunade-sensei.

***

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolahnya satu persatu. Ia lalu membuka pintu keluar itu. Angin langsung menerbangkan rambut merah muda sakura yang sebahu. Seseorang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan Sakura. Rambut pirangnya bersinar karena cahaya matahari. Mata birunya menatap Sakura intens. Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto diam. Sakura kini berdiri dengan jarak 30 senti darinya. Naruto menatap mata hijau ambernya Sakura. "Sakura-chan.."

"Ya?" Sakura menunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Naruto.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi tertembak dua kali.." ucap Naruto, ia memilih kalimat itu untuk berbasa-basi.

Sakura menatap mata biru terang milik Naruto. "Jangan berbasa-basi, Naruto-kun. Langsung ke intinya saja.."

"Aku menyukaimu."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gomen-ne…

Kembali memotong dan menggantungkan cerita hehehehe… *dirasengan Naruto*

Kalau ada yang merasa kurang sreg, review dan beritahu Reyna yaaaaa….????? *merayu ala Ino*

Yang penting, sekarang pencet-pencetlah ijo-ijo dibawah untuk me-Review..

Gomen kalau ada missing typo dan kesalahan typo lagi. Gomennasai!

Review Pleaseeeeeeeeee?????????????? *menatap readers dengan puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3 : Can You See?

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Naruto punya aku, Gaara-kun pasti jadi tokoh utamanya, bukan Naruto. Hahaha..**

**Summary : "Kenapa kamu, tidak pernah melihat disampingmu? Jangan hanya melihat kedepan. Kau perlu untuk melihat kesamping—kesebelahmu.." "Aku cemburu, baka!" "Anggap saja ini hadiah, karena kau selalu ada disampingku.."**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing.**

**Author Notes : **

**Nee, gomen-ne.. Author amatir ini banyak salah lagi haha.. *dichidori Sasuke***

**Gomen! Author nggak bisa bedain mana Oranye mana Hijau haha. Maaf, harusnya mata Sakura itu EMERALD. Bukan AMBER haha.. (terima kasih akane-chan)**

**Banyak misstypo dan salah typo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa… --pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje *muncul sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 3 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers!**

***000***

Sasuke menoleh, kembali menatap mata hijau emeraldnya Sakura. "Memang 'iya'."

"Setelah kematian Okaa-san, Otoo-san hanya melihatmu, bocah tengik!" ucap Itachi geram. Rantainya sedikit bergerak. "Kau merebut perhatian Otoo-san dariku! Kau membuatku semakin hancur, Sasuke!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

**Beside You**

**Chapter 3 : Can You See?**

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu sisi dirinya yang lain mencoba tertawa, "Nee, Naruto-kun, jangan bercanda.. kau ini ada-ada saja.."

"Ie," Naruto dengan cepat menyela. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh.."

Sakura menatap mata biru Naruto. Ya, tidak ada tanda 'ia-sedang-bercanda' disitu. Sakura hanya diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, seakan tak ingin menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Naruto pun diam.

Sakura--sumpah--merasa sangat tidak enak pada Naruto. Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Dan setiap hari, Naruto pasti mendengar Sakura berberita tentang Sasuke, bercerita tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sakura mempersiapkan kata-katanya. "Nee, Nar--"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke," ucap Naruto, memotong kalimat Sakura. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarmu. Tapi ijinkan aku, tetap berada disampingmu, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dengan baik. Perkalimat, perkata, itu sungguh sangat menyiksa Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa, dirinya adalah orang paling jahat sedunia. Orang yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain.

Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura (hey jaraknya udah terlalu deket! Masih aja nambah-nambah! *dirasengan Naruto*). Naruto tersenyum—senyuman pasrah, "Kau juga tak harus menjawab perasaanku. Menyatakan perasaanku begini justru membuatku lega.."

"Naruto-kun, pernahkah kamu berfikir, kalau menerima orang yang sudah pasti hanya melihat kita seorang, akan terasa senang?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Naruto diam. Ditembak begitu, ia hanya bisa nyengir kuda ngga jelas. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia lalu tersenyum menatap Naruto, "Pasti senang kan?"

"I-iya.." ucap Naruto, tiba-tiba gagu.

"Apa kau pernah menyadari, ada gadis yang selalu ada setiap saat untukmu?" ucap Sakura, spontan membuat Naruto menggeleng. Naruto, sangat tidak peka akan masalah beginian. Sakura tersenyum, "Aku memang sahabatmu, tapi aku jarang ada untukmu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kenapa kamu, tidak pernah melihat disampingmu? Jangan hanya melihat kedepan. Kau perlu untuk melihat kesamping—kesebelahmu.."

"Kalau menolakku, ya tolak saja. Aku tak butuh diceramahi," ucap Naruto, kesal diceramahi oleh Sakura.

"Ie." Kata itu tentu membuat Naruto diam, dan menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sakura, "Ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu. Ia sangat setia. Kau akan menyesal bila melewatkannya.."

Naruto terdiam. Sakura membalik badannya, "Ini tantangan untukmu. Sampai ketemu dikelas. Ja nee~"

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya diam sambil memikirkan ucapan Sakura. 'Menyukaiku? Siapa eh?'

Tiba-tiba bayangan sesosok gadis menghinggapi pikiran Naruto. 'Apakah dia?'

***

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah riang ke arah kelasnya. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dikoridor sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Sakura memilih untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke padanya tadi pagi. Sakura, mengacuhkan Sasuke, dan terus berjalan kearah kelas.

"Choto.."

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Tadi, siapa yg memanggilmu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Naruto-kun.." jawab Sakura santai.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia sedikit terlihat tidak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sakura, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba tidak perduli pada sikap Sasuke.

"Kau—" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, "Bagaimana bukan urusanku? Aku tidak suka, bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu hey?" Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke, "Kalau bicara itu yg jelas!"

"Aku cemburu, baka!" ucap Sasuke, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tetap memasang gesture cool-nya.

"Cemburu?" Sakura mengulangi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Ah sudahlah. Ku jelaskan juga kau tak akan mengerti.." ucap Sasuke, lalu berlalu dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura diam. 'Cowok itu.. Dasar baka!'

Sakura menghentakan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai. 'Lihat saja nanti, akan kubalas kau, Sasuke Uchiha !'

***

**Someone POV**

Entah sejak kapan, perasaan kagumku padanya berubah. Dia seorang gadis yang tangguh. Aku mengagumi ketangguhannya. Tapi, saat kemarin ia terluka, dadaku bergetar. Diotakku hanya muncul bayangannya. Dan yang aku pikirkan hanya keselamatannya. Bukannya aku munafik atau apa, tapi aku tak mengerti pada perasaanku.

Dan sekarang, kemundulannya dipikiranku sudah memiliki frekuensi tetap. Yaitu terus menerus setiap saat! Yep! Bagus! Dan itu sangat mengganggu!!! Apalagi sekarang Temari-senpai sudah menyindirku setiap kali aku melamun.

Oke. Cukup. Aku harus menemuinya hari ini!

**End Of Someone POV**

Sakura berjalan perlahan dari rak sepatu. Seseorang dengan sepeda motor merah terparkir di gerbang sekolah. Seragam serba putihnya menandakan identitasnya. Seragam Suna Gakuen. Rambut merahnya melambai halus terkena sapuan angin. Sakura terkejut mendapatinya ada di gerbang sekolahnya.

Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda gothic dengan eyeliner itu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman yang—ehem—keren menurut Sakura. Gaara tak lain adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sosok Gaara sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum. "Gaara-kun!"

"Saku-chan.." ucap Gaara, tertahan saat angin menerbangkan rambut sebahu Sakura.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Nee," Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia grogi. "Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Kau mau?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati.."

Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura, seperti apa yang sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak kecil, "Ayo!"

Sakura juga santai saja. Ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan manis dari seorang yang sedingin Gaara. Sakura segera naik kemotor Gaara. Gaara dengan cepat member satu helm kepada Sakura, dan memakai helmnya sendiri. Tapi, Sakura tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikan keakraban Gaara-Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tangan orang itu mengepal erat. Dalam hatinya ia bersungguh-sungguh tak akan merelakan gadis itu, bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Motor Gaara kemudian melaju meninggalkan halaman depan SMA Konoha.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Gaara hanya diam. Ia tak pandai dalam berkomunikasi. Sakura tau itu, dan ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Nee, Gaara-kun, kau kemari hanya untuk menjemputku?"

"Iya," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Untuk apa? Apa ada yang sangat penting?" tanya Sakur, lagi. Sakura—agak—merasa aneh. Karena tidak biasanya Gaara menjemputnya sesudah pulang sekolah.

"Ie," jawab Gaara, lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Aku hanya kangen padamu, Saku-chan.."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Detak jantungnya terasa semakin tidak menentu. Pelukannya pada punggung Gaara semakin erat. "Aku juga kangen padamu, Gaara-kun.."

Gaara tersentak. Hampir saja ia memencet rem. Gaara menatap berkeliling. Tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat. Ia lalu berbelok. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Bukit Lavender?

Gaara memarkirkan motornya di pinggir padang bunga Lavender. Sakura turun dengan pandangan mata takjub. Ia tidak menyangka kalau di kota sebesar Tokyo ada padang bunga Lavender. "Kawaii.."

Gaara tersenyum. Senang kalau Sakura ternyata menyukai 'hadiah'nya. Gaara menarik tangan Sakura lembut, lalu mengajak Sakura naik keatas bukit. "Ini hadiah, untukmu, Saku-chan.."

"Hadiah?" Sakura mengulanginya. "Aku kan tidak sedang berulang tahun Gaara-kun.."

"Haha.." Gaara tertawa. Ia menertawakan kepolosan Sakura. "Anggap saja ini hadiah, karena kau selalu ada disampingku.."

"Disampingmu?" Sakura—kembali—mengulangi pernyataan Gaara.

"Ya. Kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu ada setiap saat.." jelas Gaara. Mereka sampau diatas bukit. Gaara lalu berbalik menatap Sakura. "Tidak pernahkan kamu menyadarinya, Saku-chan?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti. "Gaara-kun, apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali terfokus pada mata emerald Sakura. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.."

Sakura tahu Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi, Sakura bingung. Haruskah ia mengetahuinya? Atau malah, lebih baik ia tidak mengetahuinya?

Gaara, tanpa disangka, memeluk Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Gaara memeluk Sakura erat. Seperti enggan melepaskannya kembali. Sakura hanya diam. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Haruskah ia bertanya, untuk apa pelukan ini?

Sakura diam. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia lebih memilih menikmati pelukan Gaara. Hatinya merasa nyaman saat Gaara memeluknya. Tiba-tiba, terlintas bayangan dipikiran Sakura. Sakura mendorong Gaara. "Ano.."

Gaara kaget. Spontan, ia membungkukan badannya. "Gomen!"

"Daijoobu.." ucap Sakura, justru ia sendiri terkejut akan sikapnya barusan. _'Apa yang aku lakukan pada Gaara-kun? Kenapa bayangannya muncul? Orang itu.. kenapa bisa?'_

Gaara menatap wajah Sakura. Ia bingung setengah mati akan sikap Sakura barusan. "Saku-chan, aku tidak berniat menyinggungmu, tapi, apa perlakuanku padamu barusan, sedikit mengganggumu?"

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Ie. Tadi aku hanya kaget saja, aku kira ada ulat bulu di bunga Lavender itu. Tapi ternyata bukan.. hehe.. gomen-ne.."

Gaara menatap mata emerald Sakura. Terselip sesuatu pada sorot matanya. Ia tahu Sakura sedang berbohong. Ia hapal betul bagaimana kebiasaan dan sifat gadis ini. Gadis berponi itu kini menarik tangan Gaara. "Main sebentar yuk? Aku ingin mengenang masa kecil kita.."

"Kenangan yang seperti apa, Saku-chan?" tanya Gaara. Ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, yang dapat memantapkan hatinya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 3 selesai neee…

Senangnya… tapi gomen-ne, kalau masih ada misstyppo dan kesalahan lagi. Harap direview dan diberitahu.. (maksa)

Gomen-nee… kembali memotong dan menggantungkan cerita heheee… *ditaplok*

Sekarang, harap direview.. tapi jangan di flame..*menatap dengan puppy eyes* takut soalnya :D

Maaf juga kalau OOC. Hehe..

Yang penting review.. mind for review nee? Bukan flame loh :D (maksa banget)


	4. Chapter 4 : Mind You

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Naruto punya aku, Gaara-kun pasti jadi tokoh utamanya, bukan Naruto. Hahaha..**

**Summary : **

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing.**

**Author Notes : **

**Nee, gomen-ne.. Author amatir ini banyak salah lagi haha.. *dichidori Sasuke***

**Gomen! Seharusnya kata 'choto' yang diucapkan Sasuke, seharusnya 'Chotto'. Misstypo. Gomen-ne..**

**Banyak misstypo yang lain pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa… --pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje *muncul sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 4 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers!**

***000***

Naruto terdiam. Sakura membalik badannya, "Ini tantangan untukmu. Sampai ketemu dikelas. Ja nee~"

"Aku cemburu, baka!" ucap Sasuke, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tetap memasang gesture cool-nya.

"Kenangan yang seperti apa, Saku-chan?" tanya Gaara. Ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, yang dapat memantapkan hatinya.

**BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 4 : Mind You..**

Sakura menoleh. Bingung. "Yaa kenangan apalagi? Kenangan masa kecil kita yang selalu bermain bersama-sama.."

"Hahaa.." Gaara nyengir. Ia masih mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang menuntunnya ketengah padang bunga Lavender itu. "Kupikir kau sudah tau.."

"Tau apa?" Sakura berhenti berjalan. Kali ini, ia harus tau!

"Tidak ingat?" tanya Gaara, disertai senyum jahil.

Sakura diam. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, sambil terus berjalan, lalu duduk ditengah-tengah padang bunga Lavender. Sakura terdiam. Sebuah gambar menghampiri pikirannya. Disana terlihat gambaran Sakura yang berumur 6 tahun sedang bermain berdua bersama Gaara yang juga seumuran dengannya, di ladang bunga Lavender.

**Flashback**

"Gaara-kun!" ucap Sakura, memanggil temannya, tak lain adalah pemuda kecil berambut merah, dengan kanji 'ai' di keningnya.

"Saku-chan.." balas Gaara, menghampiri Sakura.

"Nee, Gaara-kun.." Sakura berusaha memakaikan rangkaian bunga Lavender berupa mahkota yang ia buat sendiri. "Lihat mahkota ini. Bagus kan?"

Gaara tersenyum polos. "Iya.."

"Wah.." Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Kau seperti seorang pemimpin. Seperti Raja.."

"Kalau aku menjadi Raja, Saku-chan jadi Ratunya ya.." ucap Gaara, sambil nyengir polos. "Gaara tidak mau kalau Ratunya bukan Saku-chan.."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pasti. Dengan polosnya berkata, "Iya, kan nanti yang akan jadi istri Gaara-kun itu aku.."

Gaara tersenyum. "Janji ya.."

Gaara lalu mencium kening Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Iya, aku janji Gaara-kun.."

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura diam. Ia ingat semuanya. Perlahan ia menoleh menatap Gaara yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang—ehem—sangat keren dimata Sakura. (author saja meleleh dibuatnya. Bagaimana Sakura?)

"Perlu kuingatkan?" Gaara kali ini nyengir, dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ie! Sudah ingat!" ucap Sakura, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Detak jantungnya terasa semakin cepat. Sakura menahan malunya.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Haha.. kau berjanji untuk jadi istriku kan?"

"Saat itu kan aku masih kecil! Tidak tahu apa-apa.." ucap Sakura, sambil buang muka. Ia malu. Berharap Gaara tidak melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah menyamai warna merahnya tomat favorite Sasuke.

"Haha.." Gaara tertawa lagi. "Janji tetaplah janji, Saku-chan.."

"Ah Gaara-kun!" Sakura kini kembali menatap Gaara, lalu menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil.

"Haha.. gomen-ne Saku-chan.." ucap Gaara, tangannya berusaha sedikit menangkis pukulan-pukulan dari Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa kamu nggak mau jadi istriku? Ada cowok lain yang kau suka ya..?"

DEG!

Sakura jadi diam, ditembak begitu. Sakura hanya diam, lalu memetik beberapa bunga Lavender, lalu melilit-lilitkannya, hendak membuat mahkota. Gaara sudah tau. Gaara mengerti. "Daijoobu.. asalkan pemuda itu lebih 'baik' dariku.."

"Ano.. maksudnya?" Sakura menoleh menatap mata hijau Gaara. "Memangnya aku bilang ya, aku menyukai orang lain?"

"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi sorot matamu mengatakan demikian, Saku-chan.." ucap Gaara, sambil menunjuk kearah bola mata emerald Sakura. "Iya kan?"

Sakura diam. Ia menggeleng. "Aku masih bingung, Gaara-kun.."

"Bingung kenapa?" Gaara terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ie," dengan cepat Sakura menjawab, sebelum Gaara menggali dirinya lebih jauh. "Kau tidak usah tau yaa?"

"Yaah.." Gaara cemberut. Pipinya menggembung seperti ikan buntal.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Gaara yang masih menggembung. "Kau itu lucu sekali, Gaara-kun.."

"Lucu apanya? Aku cemberut kau bilang lucu.." ucap Gaara, lalu membalas Sakura, dengan mencubit kedua pipinya juga. "Kamu yang lucu, tau?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tau!" ucap Sakura menggoda. Ia senang kalau Gaara kembali bercanda dan tidak serius lagi. Gaara yang serius itu, sangat mengganggu Sakura. Sakura melepaskan cubitannya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sakura kembali membuat mahkot bunga lavendernya.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia merasa tidak harus mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya. Ia hanya ingin, menyimpan semua keindahan, dan keberuntungan yang diberikan tuhan padanya. "Arigatou, kami-sama.."

"Ano, kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik kearah Gaara.

"Ie," jawab Gaara singkat. Ia lalu berinisiatif mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jasnya. Ia membuka ponsel flipnya.

CKREK!

Sakura menoleh. Ia menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang tidak banget, lalu segera bergerak, hendak mengambil ponsel Gaara. "Gaara-kuuuuun~"

Gaara menyembunyikan ponselnya, menjauhkan dari Sakura. "Kau, cantik tahu! Padang Lavender ini keren menjadi backgroundnya.. hehe…"

"Aaaah!" Sakura jadi kesal sendiri. Wajahnya ditekuk, memperlihatkan ia kesal.

Gaara menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Sakura. "Bidadari Lavender menjadi wallpaper ponselku.."

Wajah Sakura tampak merah sampai ketelinganya. Semerah rambut Gaara. Ia lalu kembali membuat mahkota buatannya. "Gaara-kun, ada-ada saja.. apanya yang bidadari? Kau mengada-ada saja.."

"Kau bidadari-ku.." guman Gaara pelan. Namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura. Jantung Sakura sudah seperti mau melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

'Gaara-kun, baka! Dia membuatku sangat gugup!' ucap Sakura dalam hati, mengutuki Gaara.

***

Gaara mengantar Sakura sampai kerumahnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai!" jawab seseorang didalam.

"Tadaima.." ucap Gaara, lalu mencopot sepatunya, mengikuti Sakura yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan kearah ruang keluarga.

"Wah ada Gaara-kun ya?" ucap Kakashi, sambil duduk bersantai di sofa besar didepan TV, sambil memindah-mindahkan chanel. "Duduklah Gaara.."

"Arigatou, paman.." ucap Gaara, lalu duduk disebelah Kakashi. "Menonton apa, paman?"

"Tak ada acara bermutu. Paman bosan.." ucap Kakashi, lalu meletakkan remote TV, membiarkan TV menyala. "Ceritakan sesuatu untukku, Gaara.."

"Sesuatu?" Gaara mengulangi pernyataan Kakashi.

"Jangan dengarkan Ayah, Gaara-kun!" sahut Sakura dari dapur. Ia sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Iya. Seperti, ada angina pa, anakku yang biasanya pulang tepat waktu, kini telat, diantar pula oleh murid Suna Gakuen.." ucap Kakashi, sambil menatap Gaara, dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ano.." Gaara terdiam. Ia bingung. Terlalu grogi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sendok sayur yang terbuat dari kayu, terlempar begitu saja dari arah dapur, melewati pintu yang terbuka menuju ruang keluarga.

BLETAK!

Sendok sayur itu dengan tepat mengenai kepala Kakashi. Gaara tertawa. Sudah biasa disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Kakashi memungut sendok sayur itu, lalu berteriak nyaring. "SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kau ini!!!!!!!!"

"Ano? Maaf tidak dengar. Kau dengar apa yang ayah ucapkan, Gaara-kun?" ucap Sakura, muncul di dekat pintu, lengkap dengan celemek pink.

Kakashi mengejar anak angkatnya, lalu menangkapnya, dan menggelitikinya sampai Sakura berteriak minta tolong. "Tolong.. hihi.. Gaara-kun!"

Gaara hanya tertawa, tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia sungguh, senang melihat keakraban anak dan ayah ini. Kalau masih ada Rin, ibu angkat Sakura, mungkin Rin sekarang sedang melerai keduanya, sambil menggetok Kakashi dan Sakura, dengan sendok sayur tadi. sayangnya, Rin meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, menyisakan kesedihan mendalam dihati Kakashi.

"Ampun ayah!" ucap Sakura, sekuat tenaga, disela tawanya.

Kakashi melepaskan Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan kedapur. "Sekarang, biar ayah yang masak. Kau temanilah Gaara, kasihan dia grogi kalau ngobrol dengan calon mertuanya.."

Kakashi melenggang santai kedapur, tidak menyaksikan kedua anak ini berwajah merah padam, tak dapat dielakan. Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya. "Ayaaaah…"

"Iya iya! Ayah tidak akan bicara lagi!" ucap Kakashi, lalu segera memulai acara memasaknya.

Gaara diam. Wajahnya masih merah. Ia lalu mencoba santai sambil menunggu Kakashi selesai masak, ditemani Sakura yang hanya diam duduk disampingnya.

***

Acara makan malam dirumah Sakura berakhir dengan cengiran tawa gila dari Kakashi yang berulang kali membuat Sakura dan Gaara terdiam dengan wajah semerah tomat. (dasar ayah gila! *dichidori Kakashi*)

Rumah Gaara terletak satu blok dari rumah Sakura. Tepatnya, rumah mereka saling memunggungi. Dan tadi pagi, Gaara menjemput Sakura untuk mengajaknya berangkat sekolah sama-sama. Sakura hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir mengingat kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi. Kakashi, sekali lagi membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah tadi pagi.

Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dibangkunya, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampiri. "Kau, tidak mengerti ya?"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, dan menyeret Sakura keluar dari kelas. "Kau mau apa sih?!"

"Mau menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak kau mengerti dariku!" ucap Sasuke, tanpa menoleh, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap sekolah. Sakura bingung. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram erat tangannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gomen-ne… kembali memotong cerita ahaha… *digaplok*

Yang penting, pencetlah ijo-ijo dibawah untuk mereview…

Gomen! Semua tokoh disini jadinya OOC banget!

Gaara : betul! Sejak kapan aku jadi pintar merayu dan menggoda seperti itu?!

Sasuke : aku juga. Sejak kapan aku kelewat jaim dan cemburuan gitu?

Sakura : aku juga!!! Aku tidak sekasar itu pada Kakashi!!

Kakashi : sepertinya aku terlihat sangat tersiksa diintimidasi oleh anak angkat sendiri..

(Author kabur, menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar) Mohon dengan sangat direview.. jangan di flame please… hahaaaa…


	5. Chapter 5 : The Lost Memory

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Naruto punya aku, pasti nggak akan ada yang beli.. –pundung dipojokan—**

**Summary : "Tidak bisa lembut sediki—eeemh!!!!!!"** **Gaara enggan mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya, ini adalah pertanda dari Sakura. Entah pertanda yang baik atau yang buruk.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H. slight many pairing hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing. Ngga suka, harap jangan di flame :D**

**Author Notes : **

**Nee, saya datang dengan chapter 5 :D**

**Naruto : sudah telat, masih bisa tersenyum yaaa??**

**Author : Gomeeeeen-neeee….**

**Masih adakah yang mau baca dan review Beside You punya rey? masih adakah yang baik hati? –readers :Tidak. Terlalu lama update dan garing ceritanya— Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomeeeen-neee…**

**Banyak misstypo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa —pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Sepertinya chapter 5 ini sedang merambah rated ke semi eheM.. gimana ya? *garuk-garuk kepala sambil masang tampang watados***

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje *readers bermunculan sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 5 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers!**

***000***

"Kalau aku menjadi Raja, Saku-chan jadi Ratunya ya.." ucap Gaara, sambil nyengir polos. "Gaara tidak mau kalau Ratunya bukan Saku-chan.."

"Kau bidadari-ku.." guman Gaara pelan. Namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura. Jantung Sakura sudah seperti mau melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Mau menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak kau mengerti dariku!" ucap Sasuke, tanpa menoleh, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap sekolah. Sakura bingung. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram erat tangannya.

**BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 5 : Memory..**

BRAAAK!!!

Sasuke mendorong pintu menuju atap itu keras, lalu menarik Sakura, dan membantingnya ketembok tepat disebelah pintu tadi. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. "Tidak bisa lembut sediki—eeemh!!!!!!"

Sasuke mengunci bibir Sakura dengan kecupan manis. Mata Sakura terpejam. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hyaaaaah!!! Kau mau apa sih?!"

Sasuke hanya terdorong beberapa senti dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. kedua tangannya menempel di kedua sisi Sakura. Mengunci Sakura ditengah. Sakura bingung. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Bukan hanya karena ciuman itu, tapi juga karena jarak mereka yang amat sangat dekat. "Ma-mau apa kau? Kau mau menjelaskan apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tidak juga bergerak. Mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald Sakura yang kini memancarkan kebingungan. Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Sakura. Kedua tangannya erat mencengkram kemeja Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh, dan mengelus pipi kanan Sakura lembut. sentuhan itu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tenang. Wajah Sasuke mendekat. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke dipipinya. Sasuke mengecup pipi kiri Sakura lembut. Tangan kiri Sasuke kini mengelus pipi kiri Sakura.

Degup jantung Sakura sudah tidak karuan. Kini ia tertular Hinata. Bukan hanya pipinya yang merah, telinganya pun ikut memerah.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Mata Sakura terpejam perlahan. Dan Sasuke kembali mendaratkan ciuman lembut itu dibibir Sakura, dengan mata terpejam, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjangnya hanya sebahu. Mereka berdua mengakhiri adegan mesra itu. Keduanya perlahan membuka matanya.

"Masih ada yang tak kau mengerti, Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Entah ia senang, lega, atau apa, yang jelas ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu didalam pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Sedikit pertanyaan muncul. "Kamulah yang kucari selama ini.."

Sakura memeluk tubuh besar Sasuke. Menanti kalimat lain terurai dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura. "Gadis yang dulu ku temui di padang bunga Lavender, dengan senyuman bahagia, bermain-main di padang bunga Lavender di Hokkaido.."

Sakura tercekat. _Padang Bunga Lavender? Di Hokkaido?_

Mata Sakura terbuka. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja dibagian punggung Sasuke, meminta pemuda bermata onyx itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat," ucap Sasuke. "Tapi disana aku pernah merebut ciumanmu diam-diam saat kau sedang bermain dengan bocah berambut merah dengan kanji 'ai' di dahinya."

Sakura masih terdiam. _Hokkaido?_ Ia belum pernah kesana, seingatnya. Dipikir-pikir, Sakura tidak ingat kenangannya saat berumur 7 tahun..

Sakura melepaskan dekapan Sasuke, lalu sedikit menjauh darinya. Sasuke bingung, ia bingung akan perubahan sikap Sakura. "Kenapa—"

"Kau.. pernah mengenalku, sebelum kita bertemu di SMA Konoha ini?" tanya Sakura, sambil menunduk. Poni panjangnya menutupi matanya, sehingga raut wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab tegas. "Kamu adalah **bidadari** kecilku.."

"Bidadari?" selintas kata itu muncul di benak Sakura, dan dalam sekejap, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, bersumber dari kepalanya. "Uuuhh…"

Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia jatuh merosot dari tempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya serasa dipukul keras-keras oleh tiang besi. Sasuke bingung. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Sakura.."

'_Kau bidadariku, sampai kapan pun!'_

Sakura mengintip memandang Sasuke. Selintas wajah Sasuke tergantikan dengan wajah anak kecil yang tadi kata-katanya terngiang ditelinga Sakura.

'_Aku tidak perduli pada Gaara! Aku hanya perduli padamu!'_

Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Ia memberontak. Sasuke kewalahan. Ia lalu hanya diam, memperhatikan setiap reaksi yang terjadi pada diri Sakura. Bocah berambut hitam kebiruan, dengan nyengir kuda jahil, serta rambut disasak emo. Sakura menunduk. Tangannya lepas dari sela-sela rambut merah mudanya. Air mata menetes, melewati pipinya yang sekarang bersemu kemerahan. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah ingat?"

Sakura tak bisa mengangguk. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'hai' pun, lidahnya terlalu kelu. Terlalu kaku. Degup jantungnya terasa semakin cepat. Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik. Mengukir senyum indah diwajahnya. "Sepertinya iya.."

"Sedih sekali saat aku tahu kau tak mengenalku hahaha.." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Gomen-ne.." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura kearahnya. Lalu mengecup kedua telungkupnya perlahan. "Mulai saat ini, jangan lupakan aku lagi.."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. "Ya. Itu sudah pasti.."

***

Sosok pemuda pucat, dengan rambut merah, serta kanji 'ai' dikeningnya, terlihat sangat tenang. ia menikmati kesendiriannya dan ketenangannya diruangan itu. Ruangan serupa dengan ruangan kerja ayahnya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai Komisaris Utama di Sabaku Corp.

"Gaara-senpai.."

Gaara membuka matanya. Menatap orang yang kini berdiri didepan mejanya. Matsuri. Gadis berambut caramel yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. "Ano, Matsuri hanya ingin bilang, kalau Temari-senpai mencari Gaara-senpai.."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Tanpa sengaja, sudut matanya menangkap bayangan ganjil. Mawar layu, diletakan di pot, di jendela. Gaara perlahan menghampiri mawar yang sudah layu itu. Ia bingung. Padahal kemarin mawar itu masih terlihat segar. Bukan hanya kemarin, tapi sejak Gaara menanamnya, mawar itu selalu dirawat dan tidak pernah sedikitpun terabaikan olehnya. Mawar yang Gaara tanam, untuk menjadi hadiah bagi Sakura, saat ia akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Sesuatu menyesaki hati Gaara. Perasaan tidak enak ini tidak pernah datang sebelumnya. Gaara terdiam. Pikirannya terkunci pada Sakura. Gaara enggan mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya, ini adalah pertanda dari Sakura. Entah pertanda yang baik atau yang buruk.

"Gaara-senpai?"

Gaara menoleh. Gadis berambut caramel itu menatap senpainya dengan tatapan aneh. Kouhai itu enggan menegus senpainya, tapi ini harus. "Senpai tidak apa-apa? Temari-senpai mungkin sudah menunggu.."

Gaara menganggung. Mengisyaratkan ia tidak apa-apa. Ia lalu berbalik, mengikuti arah Matsuri pergi. Gaara meninggalkan mawar layu itu di ruang kerjanya sebagai ketua OSIS Suna Gakuen.

***

Naruto duduk di kantin. Ramen yang ia pesan sudah dingin. Hinata memperhatikan tingkah aneh Naruto. Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto bersikap aneh begitu. Padahal biasanya ia bisa langsung menghabiskan sepuluh cup ramen dalam sekejap. Dan kini, satu cup ramen itu terlihat sia-sia, karena Naruto tak sedikitpun menyentuhnya.

Hinata membawa nampannya yang berisi tuna sandwich dan susu kotak. Ia lalu meletakkan nampan itu, dihadapan Naruto. Dengan perlahan, ia lalu duduk di kursi dihadapan Naruto. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Tangannya masih mengaduk-aduk ramen dingin yang tak dimakannya. Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "Na-Naruto-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya bingung, Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Wa-walaupun kau se-sedang bingung, ka-kau harus tetap ma-makan.. Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata malu-malu, dan seperti biasa, gugup.

"Aku tidak lapar.." ucap Naruto, masih menatap kosong kearah cup ramennya. "Aku bingung, jadi—"

HAP!

Tanpa Naruto dapat mencegah, Hinata sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan sandwich tuna miliknya. "Ma-makan! Nanti kau bisa sakit, Na-Naruto-kun!"

Tangan Hinata masih memegangi sandwich yang ia pakai untuk menyumpal mulut Naruto. Naruto perlahan menggapai tangan mungil itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan melepaskannya dari sandwichnya. Dan sudah pasti, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus. "Na-Naruto-kun.."

Tangan kiri Naruto masih menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Tangan kanannya membantu mulutnya untuk memasukan sandwich itu kemulutnya. Hinata masih dengan blushing parah, dan degup jantung yang tidak karuan, tertunduk malu, tak berani menatap mata blue ocean Naruto.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto, setelah sepotong sandwich itu tertelan.

"Ha-hai!" ucap Hinata bersemangat.

"Nee Hinata-chan, pipimu merah sekali yaa.." ucap Naruto, sambil berusaha meraih pipi Hinata.

Begitu tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya, badan Hinata terhuyung, lalu jatuh kebelakang. Namun Naruto dengan sigap menarik kedua tangan Hinata, hingga kepala gadis itu tak jadi membentur ubin. "Nee, tolong!"

Neji, tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata, lalu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh gadis itu kedalam gendongannya. "Hhh… dasar payah! Begini saja harus minta tolong! Hinata juga sama saja!"

Naruto bingung dengan omelan yang keluar dari bibir Neji. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Kesal didikte begitu oleh Neji. Kata-kata Sakura tiba-tiba terngiang ditelingannya.

'Apa kau pernah menyadari, ada gadis yang selalu ada setiap saat untukmu?'

Naruto terdiam. Sosok Hinata memenuhi pikirannya.

'Ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu. Ia sangat setia. Kau akan menyesal bila melewatkannya..'

Jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto menelusuri sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sakura tempo hari. Tiba-tiba, sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. Membentuk lengkungan keatas. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kantin, mengikuti arah Neji pergi. 'Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Aku menyadarinya sekarang..'

***

Sakura duduk disudut kamarnya yang berwarna pink. jam dindingnya menunjukan waktu pukul Sembilan malam. Ia duduk diatas jendela kamarnya, menatap jendela kamar diseberang kamarnya. Kamar Sakura letaknya dipaling belakang, dilantai dua. Begitu pula dengan Gaara, dirumahnya yang letaknya dibelakang rumah Sakura tepat. Dengan begitu, kedua kamar anak ini saling berseberangan. Sakura menunggu tirai merah dikamar itu terbuka. Menunggu pemuda dengan rambut merah itu muncul dijendela kamar yang sedang ditatapnya.

SREK!!

Tiba-tiba tirai merah itu terbuka. Sakura terkejut setengah mati, hampir saja ia jatuh dari atas jendelanya. Sosok Gaara muncul di dalam kamar itu. Gaara membuka jendelanya, membiarkan udara malam masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bernuansa kemerahan itu. "Belum tidur, Saku-chan?"

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura, yang kini ikut-ikutan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Ya. Aku tak bisa tidur.." ucap Gaara pelan, sambil tersenyum seadanya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tidak," Gaara menghela nafas, 'Sejujurnya, ada, dan itu adalah masalah tentang perasaanku padamu, Saku-chan', batin Gaara.

"Oh oke.." ucap Sakura dengan senyum seribu juta voltnya.

Gaara belas tersenyum. Ia menambahkan cengiran khasnya, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan 'Pangeran Masalalumu' ya?"

Sakura tercekat. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia yakin Gaara tahu lebih banyak akan masa lalunya, ketimbang dirinya sendiri. "Em.. Gaara-kun.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Gomeeeeeen-neeee………………**

**Kembali memotong cerita hehe…**

**Puaskah? Puaskah? –readers : tidak— hiyaaaaaaaaaa *masuk kedalam jurang berlatar belakang hitam***

**Semakin gaje kah? Garing kah? Atau apa?**

**Gomen-neee… telat update pulaaaa hahahaha**

**Author amatir ini kena wabah WB hahaha…**

**Mau balas review nyoo~**

**Nakahara Kumiko-chan :**

Arigatou reviewnyaaaaa…

Nee, di chapter ini, dibikin banyak SasuSaku-nya, biar adil. Hahaha..

Di fav?? Di fav?? Boleeeeeeh sekali!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D

Huaaaa… mari kita berjuang! Ganbatte nyoo! Jangan lupa review chapter lima ini juga ya..

Terus review yaa kumiko-chan.. hehehe *peluk-peluk cium kumiko-chan*

**Yang penting sekarang, pencet-pencetlah ijo-ijo dibawah ini untuk mereview..**

**Bukan flame loh. Hahahah maksa *dirasengan Naruto***

**Sekali lagi, Gomen dan Arigatou :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Why?

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya aku! –digorok Kishimoto-sama—**

**Summary : **

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H. slight many pairing hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing. Sasuke lebih banyak menyerang ketimbang cuek dan berkata 'Hn'aja. Hehe. Gaara juga sama saja :D**

**Author Notes : **

**Chapter 6 dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaang bersamaan dengan nama baru 'Tsukimori Reyna', menjadi 'Tsukimori Raisa'! (mencintai nama asli) Hahaaa dararamdaraaaaaaaaaaaam :D**

**Maaf telat Update! Gomen-nasai! *nyembah-nyembah***

**Masih adakah yang mau baca dan review Beside You punya rey? masih adakah yang baik hati? –readers :Tidak. Ceritanya garing— Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomeeeen-neee…**

**Banyak misstypo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa —pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Kata Shiroi Yura-chan, chapter 5 kemarin belum memasuki semi eheM. Hehe. Jadi saya coba untuk tetap pada rated T. hahah *garuk-garuk kepala sambil masang tampang watados***

**Kata Yuri-chan juga, ini chapter kemarin kurang panjang. Benarkah? Gomen-neee**

**Dan kemarin yang mereview saya, harusnya Nakamura, bukan Nakahara. Gomen-ne salah ketik namamu, Kumiko-chan *nyembah-nyembah***

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje *readers bermunculan sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 6 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers! Semoga kalian puas! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!**

***000***

Sasuke mendorong pintu menuju atap itu keras, lalu menarik Sakura, dan membantingnya ketembok tepat disebelah pintu tadi. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. "Tidak bisa lembut sediki—eeemh!!!!!!"

Sesuatu menyesaki hati Gaara. Perasaan tidak enak ini tidak pernah datang sebelumnya. Gaara terdiam. Pikirannya terkunci pada Sakura. Gaara enggan mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya, ini adalah pertanda dari Sakura. Entah pertanda yang baik atau yang buruk.

Sakura tercekat. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia yakin Gaara tahu lebih banyak akan masa lalunya, ketimbang dirinya sendiri. "Em.. Gaara-kun.."

**BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 6 : Why**

"Ya?" Gaara menyahuti Sakura. Mata jade-nya menatap lurus, tepat ke gadis bermata emerald yang terlihat amat sangat gelisah.

Gaara sepertinya dapat menebak pikiran si gadis bermata emerald, dengan sekilas melirik tingkahnya. Pasti tentang..

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan.

Yep! Tebakan Gaara benar. Ia tersenyum. Lalu menganggukan kepala kecil, memberi jawaban. "Dia teman masa kecil kita."

"Bagaimana kau tau? Sementara aku, sedikitpun—sekalipun, tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa tentangnya?" tanya Sakura cepat, gelisah. Jujur, ia bingung mengapa sedikitpun ia tidak dapat mengenal Sasuke, dimasa lalunya. Dan kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah, hanyalah rekayasa Sakura seorang. Sakura bingung, jadi ia membuat skenario, seakan dirinya mengenal Sasuke, padahal tidak. Sakura hanya memperkirakan. Membayangkan. Ia tidak benar-benar telah mengingat Sasuke.

Gaara melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak tau sama sekali. Itu tidak bisa masuk kedalam logika. Kau mengenalku—mengingatku, tapi kau tidak mengingat Sasuke. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Hh!" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. "Yang benar, Gaara-kun! Kau pasti tai sesuatu!"

"Hmm yeaah," Gaara menyahuti. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

"Katakan bahwa kau mengetahui alasanku tidak dapat mengingat Sasuke-kun!" bentak Sakura.

"Yaa aku tau.." ucap Gaara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangnya kelangit.

"Kau tau?" ucap Sakura, antusias. Tidak ia sangka kalau..

"Tidak," ucap Gaara, lalu berpaling, kembali menatap Sakura dengan mata jade-nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang bahwa 'kau tau'?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia kesal. Merasa dipermainkan oleh Gaara.

"Kan aku menjawab sesuai keinginanmu, Saku-chan.." ucap Gaara, mendengus. Merasa Sakura menjadi lebih bodoh saat sedang tertekan.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, lagi. Kepalanya terasa berat. Mendadak badannya limbung. Sakura sempat melihat Gaara menjulurkan tangan kearahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik. "O-oi! Saku-chan!"

BRUK!

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Sakura.

**Gaara POV**

Aku melirik Sakura dengan ekor mataku, ketika tiba-tiba badannya bergerak seperti terdorong kebelakang. Sial! Aku spontan menjulurkan tanganku, walah aku tau itu tidak cukup panjang untuk menggapai lengan Sakura. Pantas wajahnya sangat pucat! Sial! Kenapa aku dengan bodoh tidak dapat menyadarinya? Sial!

Aku melompati pagar teralis besi yang dipasang dibalkon kamarku untuk pengaman. Dan dengan cepat aku mendarat di balkon kamar Sakura. Yeaah. Ada untungnya juga ikut klub atletik sewaktu SMP. Aku segera menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak lemah di lantai balkon. Paman kemana? Sepertinya belum pulang. Sial! Jadi aku yang harus mengurus Sakura sendirian, sampai paman Kakashi datang? Yaa tak apalah..

Badan Sakura panas. Ia sakit. Kenapa tidak istirahat dari tadi Saku-chan? Baka!

Aku menggendong Sakura keatas tempat tidurnya yang didominasi motif bunga sakura. Aku menatap Sakura lama. Aku menyukai wajah ini, aku menyukai senyumannya, matanya, rambutnya, sifatnya, sikapnya, aku menyukai segala hal tentang Sakura. Sakura, sejak umurku 5 tahun, kau sudah jadi prioritas utamaku. Aku menyayangi Sakura. Aku mencintainya. Sejak kecil aku menjaganya. Agar tidak terluka sedikitpun. Agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Tapi aku sempat gagal.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan mudahnya ia mencelakai Sakura. Dengan gamblangnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata istimewa itu, tanpa ada hal yang ia lakukan untuk membuktikannya. Kau sebut ia bidadarimu. Tidak! Selamanya Sakura tak akan menjadi bidadarimu—milikmu!

Aku tidak rela orang seperti kau menjadi pasangan Sakura. Orang se-urakan dirimu, tidak pantas untuk bersanding disamping Sakura. Sakura harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu. Dan aku berjanji untuk itu. Aku tidak ingin Sakura menderita karena kecerobohanmu.

Gadis sebaik Sakura, gadis secantik Sakura, gadis seistimewa Sakura, tidak pernah boleh kau miliki sampai kau benar-benar bisa berubah dan menjadi yang selevel dengannya. Hah. Ngomong apa aku ini? Lebih baik aku mencari es untuk mengompres Sakura.

Aku berbalik, hendak keluar dari kamar bernuansa merah muda ini, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengompres gadis bermata besar itu.

"Sasuke.."

**End Of Gaara POV**

"Sasuke.."

Gaara terhenyak. Mata jadenya membulat besar. Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang, kearah Sakura. Wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. 'Apa? Sasuke?'

Wajah Sakura terlihat gelisah. Gaara berbalik, kembali menghampiri gadis yang terbaring ditempat tidur. Gaara meraih tangan pucat Sakura. Gaara duduk disisi tempat tidur Sakura yang king size itu. Gaara mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan Sakura yang ia pegang kearah pipinya. Wajah Gaara terlihat sangat tersiksa. Sangat kesakitan. 'Menyedihkan sekali,' batin Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura. Meletakkannya kembali disisi Sakura. "Bodoh sekali.."

Gaara duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sakura, memunggungi gadis bermata emerald itu. Kedua tangannya diarahkan kekepalanya. Badanya membungkuk, meringkuk, menahan nyeri yang menyesaki dadanya. Jari-jari kurus dan pucat Gaara menelusuri rambut merahnya. Sesuatu menyesaki dadanya. Menyeruak kepermukaan Karena Gaara tak dapat lagi menahannya. Ia disesaki rasa cemburu. "Bodoh sekali.. aku mencintai Saku-chan.. aku merawatnya, menyayanginya, menjaganya lebih dari menjaga diriku sendiri. Mencintainya menyakitkan. Aku yakin Saku-chan akan bahagia bersamaku. Bukan bersama Sasuke.. tapi kenapa Saku-chan memilihnya? Lihatlah aku Saku-chan.."

Gaara kembali berbalik kebelakang, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura, menepis poni Sakura yang menutupi kening lebarnya, dan mengecupnya lembut, seperti menandakan kalau 'ini milikku!'

Gaara beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Hendak mencari alat untuk mengompres Sakura.

Dan Gaara tak sempat menyadari kalau gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah sadar sejak Gaara memindahkannya ke temoat tidur. Mata emeraldnya terbuka perlahan, saat merasa Gaara sudah cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi dipegang Gaara, kini diarahkan ke kepalanya. Jara-jari lembutnya menelusuri rambutnya. Memisahkan rambut berwarna merah muda itu. Wajah Sakura memerah. Air matanya mengalir dari bola mata emeraldnya yang besar. "Gaara-kun.. maaf.. aku tidak menyangka.. aku tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku.."

"Saku-chan? Jadi sejak tadi kamu sudah bangun?"

Sakura segera menoleh menatap pemuda berambut merah bermata jade itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangan pucatnya yang kaku memegang baskom kecil berisi es dan air untuk mengompres Sakura. Wajahnya yang biasa pucat, kini bersemu merah, hampir menyamai warna merah muda yang ada dikamar Sakura. Sakura spontan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Gaara-kun.."

Gaara segera berjalan dan duduk ditepi ranjang Sakura lagi. Ia menaruh baskom berisi air dan e situ diatas karpet pink dikamar Sakura. Mata Jade Gaara bertemu dengan tatapan dari mata emerald Sakura. "Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Sakura terdiam. Mendadak pikirannya jadi lemot untuk sekedar mencari alasan untuk berbohong. "Ano.."

"Jadi kamu mendengarnya?" suara Gaara melemah. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

Sakura, dengan terpaksa, mengangguk lemah. Sakura menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang Gaara. Tangan kiri Gaara meraih tangan kanan Sakura, lagi. Mengarahkan tangan Sakura, ke dada bidangnya. Mencoba membuat Sakura merasakan debaran jantungnya. "Lihat aku Haruno Sakura.."

Dada Sakura bergetar saat Gaara menyebutkan nama lengkapnya begitu. Ia enggan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Gaara. Karena ia takut. Takut kalau tiba-tiba ia harus menyadari..

"Sakura.." Gaara mendesah lembut. tangan kanan Gaara mengangkat wajah gadis bermata emerald itu. Membiarkan mata emeraldnya memandang wajahnya. "Tatap aku.."

Mata hijau mereka bertemu. Saling bertatapan lama. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Tidak pernahkah kau menyadarinya?"

Mata Sakura menelusuri lekuk wajah Gaara. Ia sangat mengenal Gaara. Mereka begitu dekat. Saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa Sakura tak menyadarinya? Kenapa tak sedikitpun terpikir dibenaknya, tentang perasaan Gaara?

"Jangan paksakan."

Suara Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gaara mengecup kening gadis itu pelan, dan lembut. Gadis itu tak melawan. Ia hanya diam, terpaku pada berbagai pertanyaan diotaknya yang menggunung. Gaara menatap mata emerald Sakura, "Kita, akan ke Hokkaido, secepatnya, agar kau tau alasan mengapa kau melupakan Sasuke. Oke?"

Gaara beranjak. Ia hendak berjalan menuju balkon, ketika tangan mungil menahan langkahnya. Gaara menoleh lagi kearah Sakura. Mata emerald Sakura membulat besar. "Kita? Maksudmu dengan 'kita'?"

"Aku, dan kamu.." Gaara tersenyum, ia berbalik, tangan mungil itu terlepas dari pegangannya pada kaos yang dipakai Gaara. "Serta Sasuke.."

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan sikap Gaara. Menjadi dingin dan.. mematikan. Gaara melompati balkon kamar Sakura, dan mendarat mulus di balkon kamarnya. "Oyasuminasai.."

Gaara menutup pintu balkonnya. Dalam hati ia menambahkan beberapa kata dalam ucapannya tadi. 'Oyasuminasai, my fate..'

Sakura masih terdiam. Terpaku pada bayangan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sakura takut. Ia takut kehilangan Gaara, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sakura tahu, bahwa ia mencintai keduanya.

Yang satu, pemuda keren yang diidamkannya, pemuda misterius yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masalalunya yang terlupakan. Satu lagi pemuda yang selalu ada untuknya, tak perduli kapan atau dimana, selalu menjaganya dengan baik, dan tak pernah mengharapkan balasan apapun, serta mengerti keadaan dirinya seutuhnya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara. Keduanya memiliki sifat dan sikap yang hampir sama. Yang satu harus dikorbankan, untuk membuat yang lain bahagia.

Dan Sakura harus memilih diantara keduanya.

***

Ino menatap sahabatnya aneh. Ia aneh karena sejak tadi Sakura seperrti menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri. Makanannya pun masih utuh, tak sedikitpun disentuh olehnya. Ino menoleh kearah Sai. Sai menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Eh ano.."

"Kata kalian, aku harus memilih yang mana? Orang yang aku dambakan, atau orang yang selalu ada disisiku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, sambil memainkan makanannya yang sudah dingin.

"Heeh?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan mata soft bluenya. "Lebih baik dengan orang yang selalu ada disisimu lah. Benarkan, Sai?"

Sai menggeleng. Hampir saja Ino menginjak kaki Sai, agar pemuda itu dapat setuju dengan ucapannya. "Tidak. Kami tidak berhak memberi masukan. Pilihlah sesuai keinginan hatimu, Sakura.."

Sakura melirik Sai tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tidak membantu, baka!"

"Yaah, tapi memang begitu harusnya.." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh, menatap pemuda pirang yang sangat ceria, yang baru saja menyapanya. Mata blue oceannya terlihat berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih ya, Sakura-chan.."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Atas ucapanmu tempo hari di atap. Sekarang aku jadian dengan Hinata-chan loh.." ucap Naruto, sambil menunjukan cengiran maut khasnya. Beberapa siswi kelas satu SMA Konoha yang ada dikantin, mulai berteriak tidak karuan saat melihat cengiran Naruto. Ngefans sama Naruto rupanya.

"Ya.." ucap Sakura masih lesu. Namun seketika mata hijaunya membulat besar, ia teringat sesuatu.

'Naruto-kun, pernahkah kamu berfikir, kalau menerima orang yang sudah pasti hanya melihat kita seorang, akan terasa senang?'

Sakura menatap mata soft bluenya Ino, yang kini menatap horror kearahnya. Terkejut akan perubahan sikap Sakura.

'Pasti senang kan?'

Sakura beralih menatap Naruto. Ia memandang si pemuda dengan senyuman malaikat itu kaku.

'Apa kau pernah menyadari, ada gadis yang selalu ada setiap saat untukmu?'

Sakura memandang kearah Sai. Sakura akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sai.

'Kenapa kamu, tidak pernah melihat disampingmu? Jangan hanya melihat kedepan. Kau perlu untuk melihat kesamping—kesebelahmu..'

Sakura diam. Ia termakan ucapannya sendiri. Sakura berdiri. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan teman-temannya dikantin. Berlari mencari seseorang. Untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Hokkaido, mengikuti saran Gaara.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah selesai juga Chapter 6 ini ^^**

**Sempat WB sih. Maafkaaaan nyoooo**

**Mau balas review boleh?**

**Ai_l0ver :**

Hmm itu rahasia! :D aka nada di chapter 7. Jadi baca terus yaaaa :D *peluk-peluk*

Ini sudah Update :D

**Naocchi :**

Reviewmu sangat penting Nao-chan..

Kalau tidak aku tidak akan tergerak untuk melanjutkannya hahahahaaa

Ini sudah Update :D

Terus review yaaaaa

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :**

Arigatooou sudah revieeew :DD

Saya tidak bisa mengadakan GaaSaku. Soalnya Saku Cuma buat Sasuke. Gaaranya buat aku *digaplok Gaara FC*

Ini sudah Update :D

**Sekian bales reviewnyaaaa**

**Woaaaaa**

**Gomen kalau masih ada miss typo**

**Gomeeeeeeen :D**

**Gaara jadi OOC disini, gomeeeen :D**

**Gomeeen juga kalau jadi Garing dan Gaje. Garing kah? Gaje kah? Atau apa? gomeeen**

**Yasudah, kebanyakan gomen. Sekarang review yaaaa**

**Pencetlah ijo-ijo dibawaaaaah. Raisa tunggu Reviewnyaaaaa :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hokkaido

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Hah? Naruto punya Kishimoto-sama? Bukannya punya saya? –dibakar Kishimoto-sama— yaap! Naruto punya Masashi Kisimoto beserta seluruh chara. Raisa cuma memperkerjakan para charanya saja.. –all chara : kerja tanpa bayaran tapi—**

**Summary : Sakura manarik nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum riang. "Kita sampai! Hokkaido!"**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H. slight many pairing hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing. Sasuke lebih banyak menyerang ketimbang cuek dan berkata 'Hn'aja. Hehe. Gaara juga sama saja :D**

**Author Notes : **

**Chapter 7 dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Hahaaa dararamdaraaaaaaaaaaaam :D**

**Maaf telat Update! Gomen-nasai! *nyembah-nyembah***

**Masih adakah yang mau baca dan review Beside You punya rey? masih adakah yang baik hati? –readers :Tidak. Ceritanya garing— Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomeeeen-neee…**

**Banyak misstypo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa —pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Bikin chap ini dimalam hujaaan, ditemani lagu-lagu mellow, dan suasana hati author juga kacau (baca : patah hati) hah dasar cowok baka! Kenapa dingin banget nyoo? (readers : curhat?)**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje *readers bermunculan sweatdrop***

**Sudah gitu, demi mengikuti keinginan Shiroi Yuri-chan, saya sampai stress 4 hari. (jujur)**

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 7 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers! Semoga kalian puas! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!**

***000***

Gaara melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak tau sama sekali. Itu tidak bisa masuk kedalam logika. Kau mengenalku—mengingatku, tapi kau tidak mengingat Sasuke. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Bodoh sekali.. aku mencintai Saku-chan.. aku merawatnya, menyayanginya, menjaganya lebih dari menjaga diriku sendiri. Mencintainya menyakitkan. Aku yakin Saku-chan akan bahagia bersamaku. Bukan bersama Sasuke.. tapi kenapa Saku-chan memilihnya? Lihatlah aku Saku-chan.."

Sakura diam. Ia termakan ucapannya sendiri. Sakura berdiri. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan teman-temannya dikantin. Berlari mencari seseorang. Untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Hokkaido, mengikuti saran Gaara.

**BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 7 : Hokkaido**

Hos! Hos!

"Tenten, kau lihat Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak.. tapi—eh hey! Tunggu dulu!"

"Gomen! Aku kehabisan waktu!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Eh Karin! Kau lihat Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya, dia ada diatap.. memangnya Sakura-senpai—eh tunggu dulu, senpai!"

"Gomen! Nanti kita bicara lagi oke?"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berkeringat. Nafasnya memburu. Langkah kakinya menjadi cepat. Ia menaiki anak tangga terakhir menuju atap sekolahnya. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah itu. Seseorang berdiri jauh membelakangi Sakura. Siluet yang dikenal Sakura. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan, 'ada-apa-eh?'. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke, lalu berdiri disampingnya. "Ng, sedang apa?"

"Mencari udara?" Sasuke melirik dengan Sakura dengan sudut matanya. Plus senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura menarik nafas. "Ikutlah ke Hokkaido."

"Hah?" Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sakura. Sakura diam. Tetap memandang awan dilangit.

"Aku, ingin menemukan ingatan yang aku lupakan di Hokkaido. Kuharap kau mau ikut.." ucap Sakura, masih menengadah menatap awan, mencoba tidak terpengaruh akan tatapan Sasuke.

"Sabtu dan minggu kan libur. Jadi dua hari itu bisa kita manfaatkan. Mau?" tanya Sasuke, tersenyum, mengalah.

"Oke." Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kita pergi sama-sama!"

Senyuman manis diluncurkan untuk Sasuke, dari si gadis berambut merah muda itu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke balas tersenyum. Tetap mempertahankan gesture coolnya yang hampir hancur berantakan gara-gara senyum Sakura.

Rambut merah muda Sakura terayun melambai tertiup angin. Menjadikan Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dimata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya. "Gaara.."

"Hah? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, mencoba menyisipkan rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya, kebelakang telinga.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sasuke, kini menengadah menatap awan lagi. Mencoba agar tidak bisa 'dibacain' oleh Sakura.

"Baik," Sakura tersenyum, menatap pemandangan kota yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Dia tinggal dibelakang rumahku.."

"Wah asik yaa.." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura melirik Sasuke bingung. "Asik kenapa?"

"Yaa asik saja. Setiap hari bisa melihat dirimu.." ucap Sasuke, polos, tanpa nada merayu atau menggombal.

"Hahaa.." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh, anak kelas satu yang berambut merah, berkacamata itu, namanya Karin ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Kau tahu dia?" tanya Sakura, bingung, penasaran.

"Iya. Dia anak teman ibuku. Dia baru pindah kesebelah rumahku. Dan jadi sering main kerumahku.." ucap Sasuke, tersenyum—senyum yang aneh.

"Oh.." mendadak perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak.

"Menurutmu dia gadis yang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, ini hampir membuat Sakura terdiam, terpaku, dan membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Dia gadis yang sopan, baik, dan perhatian.. menurutku.. memang kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Dia cantik yaa.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Ia lalu mencoba tertawa. "Hahaa.. iyaa. Dia cantik.."

***

Gaara menyalakan laptopnya. Lalu segera mengklik account yahoo messenger di dekstopnya. Keluar sebuah layar baru. Gaara mengisi kotak kosongnya, dengan account yahoo dan passwordnya. sabakunogaara.

Terlihat tulisan 'sign in as sabakunogaara' pada layar web nya. Tidak lama setelah itu, layar baru keluar. Muncul beberapa deretan id yahoo messenger di layar tersebut. Kursor di layar tersebut menurun kebawah, mencari id yang ternyata terpampang dengan status offline.

Gaara mengklik dua kali pada id itu, menunggu agar si gadis berambut merah muda itu 'online'.

Tiba-tiba tertulis dilayar kanan bawah ; kawai_matsuri is now online.

Gaara melengos. Ia kira id sakuraharuno lah yang berstatus online. Gaara hanya diam, ia masih memperhatikan layar laptop putihnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah chat room muncul.

kawai_matsuri : konbanwa, senpai! :)

Gaara terdiam. Kouhainya yang satu ini memang anggota osis yang paling rajin. Bahkan sudah seperti asisten pribadinya saja. Jika Gaara butuh sesuatu, Matsuri pasti sudah mempersiapkannya. Semuanya ada dalam kendali Matsuri. Gaara yakin, Matsuri dapat menjadi ketua osis di Suna Gakuen, menggantikan posisinya tahun depan. Gaara segera mengetik balasan chat untuk sang kouhainya yang paling rajin.

sabakunogaara : konbanwa, matsuri-chan

sabakunogaara : sudah malam eh, belum tidur?

Gaara tersenyum. Yah setidaknya ada yang menemaninya chatting malam ini.

kawai_matsuri : belum :D

kawai_matsuri : kalau matsuri sudah tidur, yang menyapa senpai malam ini, siapa dong? :-ss

Gaara tersenyum membacanya. Ia lalu geleng-geleng kepala sambil membalas chatnya Matsuri.

sabakunogaara : ahahahah ada-ada saja Matsuri-chan :)

sabakunogaara : cepat tidur, sudah malam, Matsuri-chan..

kawai_matsuri : hahaha.

kawai_matsuri : matsuri akan tidur kalau senpai sudah tidur :p

sabakunogaara : hahaha

sabakunogaara : tidurlah duluan.

sabakunogaara : nanti kalau matamu ada lingkaran hitam seperti pandanya,

sabakunogaara : aku jamin Temari-neesan akan mengusirmu dari ruangan OSIS =))

kawai_matsuri : hah?

kawai_matsuri : jangan doong :(

sabakunogaara : makanya cepatlah tidur :)

kawai_matsuri : iya matsuri akan tidur, tapi setelah senpai offline..

sabakunogaara : jangan pikirkan aku. Tidurlah. Aku masih ada urusan. Oke?

Lama Matsuri tidak membalas chat dari Gaara. Dan tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah tanda lagi di layar kanan bawah laptop Gaara.

sakuraharuno : is now online.

Hampir saja Gaara berteriak saking senangnya. Padahal jika mau, Gaara hanya harus berteriak kea rah jendela kamarnya, agar si gadis Haruno berambut merah muda itu mengaktifkan id yahoonya. Gaara kembali keroom chat awalnya, meminimize-kan room chatnya dengan Matsuri.

sabakunogaara : bidadari lavender :)

sakuraharuno : pangeran lavender :)

sabakunogaara : sejak kapan sebutanku menjadi pangeran lavender?

sakuraharuno : sejak aku menginginkannya =))

sakuraharuno : kau tidak suka hem? :

Gaara tersenyum. Senang sekali. Ia segera mengetik cepat, agar Sakura tidak buru-buru merubah pikirannya.

sabakunogaara : suka sekali :)

sakuraharuno : bagus hahahah

sakuraharuno : belum tidur?

sabakunogaara : belum.

sabakunogaara : kau sendiri?

sabakunogaara : kenapa belum tidur?

sakuraharuno : sebenarnya aku dari tadi menunggu pesan darimu :p

sakuraharuno : jangan ge'er :p

sabakunogaara : oh maaf kalau begitu.

sakuraharuno : dimaafkan..

sakuraharuno : sasuke-kun jadi ikut, kita jadi kan besok ke Hokkaido?

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak suka ide yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, untuk mengajak Sasuke ikut bagian dalam mengingatkan kembali Sakura akan Hokkaido. Ia lalu dengan cepat membalas.

sabakunogaara : tentu :)

sakuraharuno : yeah! :)

sabakunogaara : sepertinya senang sekali.. kenapa?

sakuraharuno : lumayan, liburan kecil :p

sabakunogaara : hahaha

sabakunogaara : ya sudah, kau tidur sana!

sabakunogaara : jangan salahkan aku bila acara hari sabtu kita gagal gara-gara kau yang sakit.

sakuraharuno : baik, pak ketua :p

sabakunogaara : SAKURA HARUNO :

sakuraharuno : baik, baik, mari kita offline bersama.

sabakunogaara : selamat tidur, bidadari lavenderku..

sakuraharuno : :" selamat tidur juga, pangeran lavenderku :)

sabakunogaara : mimpi indah, em ya, mimpiin pangeran lavendermu hahaha

sakuraharuno : hahahah dasar :p

sakuraharuno : mimpi indah juga ya :)

sakuraharuno is now offline

Gaara tersenyum. Senang. Ia lalu mengclose room chatnya dengan Sakura. Lalu muncul layar baru. Room chatnya dengan Matsuri. Banyak sekali pesan dari Matsuri sebelum dia offline.

kawai_matsuri : urusan apa senpai?

kawai_matsuri : bolehkan Matsuri tau?

kawai_matsuri : senpai?

kawai_matsuri : BUZZ!!!

kawai_matsuri : BUZZ!!!

kawai_matsuri : sibuk ya?

kawai_matsuri : ya sudah deh.

kawai_matsuri : mimpi indah ya senpai

kawai_matsuri : selamat tidur :)

kawai_matsuri : sampai ketemu disekolah hari senin, senpai

kawai_matsuri : matsuri tidak sabar menunggu hari senin untuk bertemu senpai :D

kawai_matsuri : ah yaa, matsuri offline duluan, dadah senpai :)

kawai_matsuri is now offline

Gaara tersenyum, lalu mengetik balasan melalui offline message.

sabakunogaara : selamat tidur Matsuri-chan, mimpi indah juga

sabakunogaara : sampai bertemu disekolah hari senin :) dadah Matsuri.

Gaara segera mengklik tombol sign off yang terletak di option. Ia segera mengclose softwarenya, lalu mematikan laptop putihnya.

Ia lalu menutup laptopnya, lalu beranjak ke kasurnya yang didominasi warna merah. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan kanji 'ai' didahinya itu, sudah terlelap, terbuai mimpi.

***

Sakura berdiri distasiun kereta, untuk menunggu kedua cowok yang punya janji dengannya itu. Sakura menggunakan hotpans krem, dipadu dengan kaus merah berlengan pendek, menggunakan jaket berwarna putih, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasanya terurai, kini diikat kuncir kuda. Ia membawa sebuah tas ransel mini yang cukup menampung dompet, ponsel, tissue, bekal makan siang, serta ipod merah mini miliknya. Seperti mau piknik.

Tidak lamakemudian, muncul dua orang pemuda berambut hitam dan merah. Keduanya tampak sangat keren. Gaara hanya memakai kaus berwarna merah, dipadu jaket berwarna biru dongker, dengan celana panjang yang terlihat oversize, sebuah sepatu kets berwarna putih, lalu sebuah kalung hitam bertengger dilehernya. Menjadikannya begitu keren dimata Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam, dipadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, dengan celana hitam, lalu sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Keduanya sampai disaat yang bersamaan dihadapan Sakura. "Hei, Saku-chan.."

Tawa Sakura hampir meledak mendengar kekompakan Sasuke dan Gaara. Keduanya saling menatap, aneh, heran. (yah entahlah. Author bingung mendeskripsikan wajah konyol mereka)

"Nande?" ucap Gaara, merasa Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'bagus-apanya-orang-ini-aku-pasti-lebih-baik'.

"Ie," ucap Sasuke dingin, sambil buang muka.

"Jangan bertengkar! Kalian kan sahabat!" ucap Sakura menengahi.

"Hn," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Sakura menahan tawa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara dan Sasuke bisa sekompak ini. Sasuke dan Gaara saling menatap. "Berhenti menuruti semua ucapanku!"

Wajah Gaara dan Sasuke kembali menampakan wajah bingung dan heran. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. 'Yare-yare..'

***

Sakura manarik nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum riang. "Kita sampai! Hokkaido!"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan, (entah makan waktu berapa jam, author kurang tau :p –readers : dasar author abal) Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara akhirnya sampai di Hokkaido. Mereka langsung menuju rumah mereka yang ada di Hokkaido, yang kosong, tak ada yang menempati, tapi tetap ada yang merawatnya. Sakura tersenyum. rumah besarnya di Hokkaido, bersebelahan dengan rumah Gaara. Sakura duduk di halamannya, yang berisikan rumput hijau segar.

"Senangnya dapat kembali kesini.." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Gaara tersenyum. Senang acaranya bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum. Tapi hanya satu yang mengganggu Gaara kali ini.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Yah lagi-lagi dalam hati Gaara melafalkan nama itu dengan penuh amarah. Gaara sangat membenci pemuda yang mengaku 'amat sangat mencintai' gadis Haruno ini. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Gaara, lalu meliriknya dengan tatapan 'apa-lihat-lihat' khas Uchiha. Gaara tak memperdulikannya. Ia mendekat kearah Sakura. "Saku-chan.."

"Ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu.." ucap Gaara, lalu tersenyum--senyum palsu.

"Oke," Sakura berdiri, lalu mengikuti arah Gaara pergi. Sasuke ngekor dibelakang Sakura. Sejak tadi moodnya jelek gara-gara seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Sakura terus mengikuti Gaara, yang mulai memasuki hutan lebat. Sakura kesulitan. Sakura, anehnya, tidak ingat apapun tentang jalan ini. Sasuke dengan tenang mengikuti mereka berdua, dengan kedua tangan terkunci disaku celananya. Sakura masih kebingungan menebak-nebak mereka akan pergi kemana. Gaara masih terus berjalan, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, masih tetap berjalan mengikuti bocah berambut merah itu.

Gaara tiba-tiba melepas jaket biru dongkernya. "Nanti kau akan tau. Ikuti saja.."

'Nanti kau akan tau. Ikuti saja..'

"Ano?" Sakura berhenti berjalan. Dilihatnya Gaara semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Sekilas, tadi ia melihat sesosok pemuda kecil berambut merah dengan kaos hijau berdiri dibelakang Gaara, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Kau kenapa, Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menatap aneh pada diri Sakura. Sasuke malah berjalan mendahului Sakura. "Heem.. sepertinya aku mengerti sesuatu. Kau hanya pura-pura ingat kan ketika kita sedang diatap itu?"

Sakura terhenyak. Ia hanya bisa cepat otaknya kemudian menyuruhnya berjalan lagi. Secercah Cahaya diujung jalan menelan Gaara, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. 'Itu jalan keluar!'

Saat kaki Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam cahaya tersebut, pemandangan yang tersaji diluar harapan Sakura. Sebuah padang Lavender yang sangat luas, disebelah kirinya terbentang sungai yang sangat panjang. Sakura tercengang. Gaara kembali kebelakang, kemudian menarik Sakura agar berjalan ketempat yang ia inginkan. Sasuke berdiri diatas jembatan yang terletak diatas sungai. Sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih. Sasuke menggenggam pegangan pada jembatan itu.

"Ingatkah kau Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, masih memandang air jernih yang mengalir disungai tersebut. "Kali ini kuharap kau jujur."

Sakura terdiam. Mendadak kilasan-kilasan masa lalu muncul diotaknya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika. " Tenggelam.. tolong.."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Gaara. Lalu ia berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Gaara mengejarnya segera. Sasuke diam ditempat. "Rupanya itu alasanmu melupakan aku.."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah selesai juga Chapter 7 ini ^^**

**Sempat WB sih. Maafkaaaan nyoooo**

**Mau balas review boleh?**

**Haruchi NIgiyama :**

Waaah kenapa Gaara?

Kenapa tidak Sasuke saja?

Hahaha ini sudah Update nyooo

Review lagi yaa :)

**Furu-pyon :**

Sepertinya iya hahaha

Sudah update nih :D

Review lagi ya! :)

**Naru-mania :**

Sudah update nih!

Review lagi yaa :)

**Ritsukika Sakuishi :**

Milih siapa ya? Milih siapa?

Tanya authornya deh –lu kan authornya! Oh iya maaf lupa—

Sudah update nih. Review lagi yaa

Salam kenal juga :D

**Sagara Ryuki :**

Hiyaaaah arigatou sudah diripiu lagi kika-senpai! :D

Hah? Gaaranya kan buat aku. Mending sasuke yang buat sakura hahah

Iya kayaknya -,- (author ngga bertanggung jawab *digaplok Gaara*)

Sudah Update! Review lagi yaa

**KuroShiro6yh :**

Sudah dibalas di PM yaa.

Arigatou revewnya!

**Shiroi Yuri :**

Kepengen hahaha

Wah sepertinya hanya Wiwin dan Saya yang tidak terkena. Soalnya saya sudah lupa tuh cerita 'Winter in Tokyo' itu bagaimana hahaha (digorok Illana Tan)

Ini sudah panjang kan? Sudah kan? (stress 4 hari gara-gara mikirin ide buat bikin chapter yang panjang seperti keinginanmu, Nanad..)

Review lagi yaaa :))

PS : INI SUDAH LEBIH DARI 1500. NYARIS 1800 DAN OTAK SAYA NGEBUL GARA-GARA INI. HAHAHA (chapslock mode on)

**ai_l0ver :**

hahahah entahlah, authornya masih bingung nyooo

pengennya sama Gaara, tapi pairing udah ditentuin SasuSaku hahaha

heem.. mungkin chapter 8 nanti adalah final chapnya heheh

ini sudah Update. Review lagi yaa

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **

Heemm ini sudah update :D

Review lagi yaaa :))

**Akane Higabana :**

Oh yaaaa? Hahahaha terima kasih sahabatku sayaang muah muah :D

Oh yaa? Hahaha hanya pikiranmu saja kali (enggan mengakui) hahaha

Ini sudah update. Review lagi yaaa *puppy eyes*

**Sekian bales reviewnyaaaa**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan menjadikan fic dari author abal ini fav. hahaha**

**Woaaaaa**

**Gomen kalau masih ada miss typo**

**Gomeeeeeeen :D**

**Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara jadi OOC disini, gomeeeen :D**

**Gomeeen juga kalau jadi Garing dan Gaje. Garing kah? Gaje kah? Atau apa? gomeeen**

**Yasudah, kebanyakan gomen. Sekarang review yaaaa**

**Pencetlah ijo-ijo dibawaaaaah. Raisa tunggu Reviewnyaaaaa :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Wakatta

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. Sedikit sesak. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku selalu merasa dadaku sesak ketika melihat Saku-chan berada sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Tapi tak apa. Aku senang bisa melihat senyum diwajah Saku-chan kembali mengembang. Hem.. aku lelah, perlahan, pengelihatanku kabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H. slight many pairing hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing. Sasuke lebih banyak menyerang ketimbang cuek dan berkata 'Hn'aja. Hehe. Gaara juga sama saja :D**

**Author Notes : **

**Chapter 8 come! Hahaaa dararamdaraaaaaaaaaaaam :D**

**Maaf telat Update! Gomen-nasai! Maaf banget kali ini telatnya keterlaluan huaaaa gomen! DX *nyembah-nyembah***

**Chapter 7 kemarin katanya tidak jelas yaa? Huahuahua gomeeeen *nangis darah***

**Sekarang akan dijelaskan kok :)**

**Banyak misstypo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa —pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Bikin chap ini saat hati sedang senang (baca : berbunga-bunga) saya sudah menemukan seseorang yang mungkin dapat menggantikanmu dihatikuuu wkwk!! XDXDXDXD (readers : curhat?)**

**Chapter 8 ini mogok sampai seminggu lebih *sweatdrop* GOMEN!**

**Maaf juga kalau chapter 7 kemarin masih pendeeek :(((( padahal sudah stress 4 hariaan**

**Dan sepertinya ada yang tidak suka KARIN muncul *melirik kearah chiwe-chan dan Naru-mania—digorok chiwe dan Naru-mania***

**Sabaar-sabaar. Kan sudah jelas kalau Karin hanya pemeran numpang lewat untuk menggoyahkan hati Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Matsuri. Hehe. Gomeen gomeen :D**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje *readers bermunculan sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 7 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers! Semoga kalian puas! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!**

***000***

"Eh, anak kelas satu yang berambut merah, berkacamata itu, namanya Karin ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Nande?" ucap Gaara, merasa Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'bagus-apanya-orang-ini-aku-pasti-lebih-baik'.

Sakura terdiam. Mendadak kilasan-kilasan masa lalu muncul diotaknya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika. " Tenggelam.. tolong.." Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Gaara. Lalu ia berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Gaara mengejarnya segera. Sasuke diam ditempat. "Rupanya itu alasanmu melupakan aku.."

.

.

.

**BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 8 : Wakatta..**

**.**

**.**

.

Sakura berlari ketakutan masuk kembali ke hutan seperti orang kesetanan. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti habis melihat hantu. Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus tanpa fokus. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, terantuk batu, akar, dan beberapa ranting yang jatuh. Kakinya megeluarkan banyak darah. Tangannya yang mulus juga kini terbaret sana-sini, tapi Sakura tak perduli. Ia terus berlari. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang hanya berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang hampir menjadi tempat peristirahatannya terakhirnya.

Gaara masih mengejar gadis berambut merah muda itu. Keringatnya bercucuran membasahi lehernya. Sudah hampir 45 menit Sakura berlari mengelilingi hutan, tanpa tau arah tujuan. Gaara hanya bisa memanggil namanya dan berlari mengejarnya. "SAKURAAA!"

Gaara masih terus berlari. Tepat saat gadis berambut merah muda itu terjatuh, Gaara berlari semakin cepat, untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja. Gaara berhasil mencapai Sakura. Dipeluknya pinggang Sakura dari belakang, sesaat sebelum Sakura hendak berlari lagi. Sakura meronta sejadi-jadinya. Disikutnya perut Gaara. Namun Gaara tak perduli. Yang sangat ia perdulikan adalah gadis ini. Gadis yang sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya sejak kecil. "Berhenti Sakura.. aku mohon.."

Sakura melemah. Mendadak tubuhnya lemas. Mungkin ia sudah merasakan lelahnya berlari tanpa henti selama tiga perempat jam lebih. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Wajahnya kini memerah semerah rambut Gaara. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Perlahan Sakura menangis. Meraung. "Aku takut.."

"Ya aku mengerti.." ucap Gaara, selembut beledu, berusaha menenangkan si gadis bermata emerald.

Sakura terlihat menikmati kehangatan pelukan Gaara. Ia merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman dari sebelumnya. Mata emeraldnya menutup perlahan. Ingin merasakan kehangatan yang Gaara berikan, lebih dalam. 'Maaf.. maaf..' ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu dalam hati, masih terisak.

Gaara melepaskan jaketnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh sakura. Kemudian pemuda dengan kanji 'ai' di dahinya itu, mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menggendongnya seperti seorang putri. Gaara berjalan kearah yang benar. Kembali ke rumah kediaman Haruno diseberang hutan. Gadis bermata emerald dalam gendongan Gaara mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gaara. Matanya tertutup. Sepertinya ia tertidur. Kelelahan.

Gaara tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikannya dengan mimik wajah tidak suka. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda dengan rambut disasak emo itu hanya bisa menatap tubuh Gaara yang ditelan cahaya, dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Jari-jari tangan kanannya menelusuri rambutnya. Memisahkan helai-helainya. Gemas, ia menjambak rambut hitam kebiruannya kasar. Kesal. Dadanya merasakan perasaan yang menyeruak ketika ia melihat Gaara berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Wajahnya yang pucat, kini berwarna, hampir seperti warna rambut Sakura. Ia menunduk. "Kami-sama.. tolong aku.."

.

***

.

Gadis bermata emerald itu membuka matanya. Mata emeraldnya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Ia menemukan ruang tidur berwarna putih, dengan dua pemuda yang menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah. Si rambut merah duduk dikursi disebelah kasurnya, si rambut hitam kebiruan berdiri jauh darinya, didekat jendela. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau bangun! Yokatta!" ucap Gaara, dibarengi dengan lirikan tajam dari Sasuke. Sakura bingung, ia menatap Sasuke. Perlahan senyum manis tersungging dibibir tipis Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Gaara cepat. Seperti takut akan kehilangan gadis itu lagi.

"Perih. Kakiku dan tanganku perih.." ucap Sakura pelan, hampir seperti mendesah.

"Wajar. Kau beristirahatlah. Aku dan Sasuke akan keluar.." ucap Gaara, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke, tanpa diperintah, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Diikuti Gaara dari belakang. Tepat selangkah sebelum Gaara meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura memanggilnya. "Eng Gaara-kun.."

"Hn?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Melirik si gadis istimewa yang tergolek lemah di tempat tidur.

"Gomen," ucap Sakura cepat, dan segera dilanjutkan, "Dan terima kasih.."

"Gomen? Untuk apa?" Gaara menoleh, menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tersenyum.

"Ya untuk kemarin. Merepotkanmu. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku berlari sangat jauh.. dan lama.." ucap Sakura, dengan nyengir khasnya, membuat Gaara tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara kemudian, membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri.

"Untuk segala kebaikanmu. Menjagaku, merawatku, dan.. em.." Sakura memikirkan kata yang lebih tepat dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. "Em kupikir itu. Terimakasih sudah menjaga dan merawatku.."

"Dan menyayangimu, Saku-chan.." ucap Gaara, dengan senyum tulus. Gaara menghampiri tempat tidur gadis pinkish itu. Ia lalu menarik selimut putih Sakura, agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menjaga si gadis agar tetap hangat

Si pemilik mata onyx itu masih memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Gaara dan Sakura, sampai ponsel flip mini berwarna metalik miliknya bordering keras. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi.."

"Moshi-moshi! Ini dari kepala kepolisian. Tuan Uchiha kah?" tanya si penelpon.

"Ya saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?" tanya Sasuke, ia memutar tubuhnya, bergerak menjauh dari kamar tidur Sakura.

"Ano, tuan, seseorang membantu kakak anda, melarikan diri dari ruang tahanannya. Saya hanya memperingatkan, sebaiknya anda berhati-hati, Itachi bisa berada dimana saja.." ucap si Kepala polisi itu.

Tiba-tiba telinga Sasuke berdengung. Ia tak dapat mendengar suara dari kepala polisi tersebut, padahal ponselnya terletak disebelah telinga kanannya. Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Mendadak ia jadi seperti patung.

"Baiklah tuan Uchiha, kami rasa hanya itu yang perlu disampaikan. Termakasih. Harap anda menjaga diri. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami. Terimakasih.. tut..tut.. tut.." sambungan ditelepon tadi terputus. Tapi Sasuke masih terdiam seperti patung.

"Aniki.."

Hanya satu kata itu saja yang teucap dari bibir tipisnya. Wajahnya memucat, sepucat kadal mati. Ponselnya segera ia masukkan kembali ke saku celananya. Sasuke berlari masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, dan menemukan Gaara sedang tersenyum memandang si gadis pinkish yang sudah tertidur lelap. Gaara menoleh, menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. "Nanda yo?"

"Aniki.." ucap Sasuke terputus. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Aniki kabur dari penjara.. ia mengejarku.."

"Sial!" Gaara berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura dengan cepat, begitu saja melewati Sasuke. Seakan pemuda dengan mata onyx itu tak ada dimatanya.

Sasuke mencegat Gaara dengan cara menarik bahunya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah pasti aku akan memanggil body guard untuk berjaga-jaga disekitar sini," ucap Gaara ketus, seakan ia menyindir Sasuke. Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"O-oi!" Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Gaara sinis, lengkap dengan tatapan sinis khasnya.

"Eh.. kau ingat, tentang sungai itu?" tanya Sasuke, cepat, sebelum Gaara berubah pikiran, dan meninggalkannya.

"Ya tentu." Gaara menatap fokus ke ujung koridor.

"Kenapa Sakura tidak ingat?" Sasuke masih berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Gaara.

"Entah. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja padanya?" Gaara kembali terfokus akan ujung koridor, berusaha tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Ia kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke bingung. Ia berjalan, beralih kepada sebuah jendela disebelahnya, yang langsung memandang kearah padang Lavender yang diselingi hutan. Pandangannya tertuju pada sungai berair jernih yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore yang kini sedang berusaha kembali keperaduannya. Sasuke ingat jelas apa yang terjadi. Gadis pinkish yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, hampir merenggut nyawa di sungai itu. Yang terparah dari semua itu, adalah itu semua karena kecerobohan Sasuke Uchiha!

.

**FLASHBACK *Sasuke POV**

**.**

"Saku-chan!" panggilku riang. Aku berlari kearahnya.

Dan Saku-chan pun menoleh. Rambut pinkishnya melambai pelan mengikuti arah geraknya. Pipi chubby (benar tidak sih nulisnya?) nya yang merona kemerahan, disertai senyum yang paling kusukai. Saku-chan melambai kearahku, "Sasuke-kun!"

Aku hampir sampai, saat kulihat si bodoh Gaara sudah mendahuluiku. Cowok kecil berambut merah itu menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku tak mau kalah, kujulurkan lidahku, dan kupalingkan tatapanku darinya, kembali kepada Saku-chan.

Aku melirik sungai berair jernih dibelakang Saku-chan. Aku senang sekali benerang disana. Saku-chan dan Gaara suka memperhatikanku kalau aku sedang berenang. Aku kembali menatap Saku-chan, "Eh Saku-chan, mau berenang tidak? Selama ini kau hanya memperhatikan aku kan?"

Saku-chan menggeleng pelan. Rambut pinkishnya melambai pelan. "Tidak hemm.. Sakura tidak bisa berenang.."

"Kalau begitu aku ajari. Mau?" tanyaku cepat, dengan semangat meluap-luap. Aku berharap Saku-chan mau.

Saku-chan ternyata menggeleng. Ia menunduk. "Maaf, tapi Sakura takut tenggelam."

"Tidak akan!" sergahku cepat. "Aku akan melindungi Saku-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku janji Saku-chan!"

Saku-chan akhirnya mengangguk. Aku membuka t-shirt putih yang kupakai, lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Aku langsung lompat, masuk kedalam danau. Sementara Saku-chan masih diam ditempatnya, memperhatikan aku berenang.

Gaara hanya diam saja memperhatikan kami. Aku tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali naik keatas sungai, dan menarik lengan Saku-chan. "Ayo, kuajari.."

Saku-chan ragu-ragu masuk kedalam air. Ia berjalan perlahan sekali. Akhirnya Saku-chan kuajari berenang. "Ayo gerakkan kakimu! Biar kutarik oke?"

Saku-chan tidak menjawab, ia berusaha keras menggerakkan kakinya naik turun. Pipinya memerah, padahal suhu air sungainya dingin. Ia terlihat berusaha keras. Aku menariknya sambil berjalan. Kami sampai diseberang sungai. Gaara hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, sepertinya mimiknya terlihat khawatir. Ah aku malas menafsirkan tatapan mata dari si bodoh itu. Hah! Kenapa pula harus dia yang memiliki warna bola mata yang mirip dengan Saku-chan? Hah aku semakin kesal saja.

Aku mengajari Saku-chan, tiga kali bolak-balik dari seberang sungai yang satu, keseberang yang lain. Aku senang bisa mengajari Saku-chan. Sementara aku sedikit memperhatikan juga wajah Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut, kesal, cemas, cemburu, atau apalah. Aku tak mengerti.

"Saku-chan sekarang coba kau berenang sendiri keseberang sana. Aku duluan, aku akan menunggumu ditengah oke?" tawarku cepat, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si gadis bermata emerald itu, aku mendahuluinya meluncur ke seberang sungai yang satunya, tempat Gaara berdiri, memperhatikan aktivitas kami.

"Eh anoo—" ucap Saku-chan, sesaat sebelum aku meluncur.

Aku sampai diseberang sungai. Aku berbalik kearah Saku-chan. Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku kearah Saku-chan. "Ayo Saku-chan, berenanglah kearahku!"

Saku-chan awalnya ragu. Tapi kemudian ia meluncur dengan cepat, dan kemudian mulai menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Baru beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi berpijak, Sakura sudah kelabakan. Ia terlihat seperti meminta tolong. Aku otomatis langsung berenang meluncur kearah Saku-chan.

Gaara juga ikut-ikutan masuk kedalam air, setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan t-shirt hijau yang ia gunakan. Aku dapat menggapai Saku-chan. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Aku berusaha menariknya keatas. Gaara membantuku untuk membawa Saku-chan naik kedaratan. Aku kelelahan. Aku hanya rebahan disamping Saku-chan, dan membiarkan Gaara menyadarkan Saku-chan. Gaara menekan-nekan dada Saku-chan yang sedang pingsan, dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengeluarkan air yang mungkin tertelan Saku-chan. Kemudian, badan Saku-chan mulai bergerak perlahan, dan akhirnya Saku-chan batuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan air. Aku hanya terdiam, nafasku tak berperiode (emangnya fisika?) aku masih lemas. Sampai mengucapkan kata 'Yokatta' saja sepertinya aku tak sanggup.

Saku-chan membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan, matanya tidak tertuju padaku, ia langsung menatap Gaara. "Hh.. arigatou, Gaara-kun.. kau menyelamatkanku.."

Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. Sedikit sesak. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku selalu merasa dadaku sesak ketika melihat Saku-chan berada sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Tapi tak apa. Aku senang bisa melihat senyum diwajah Saku-chan kembali mengembang. Hem.. aku lelah, perlahan, pengelihatanku kabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**End Of Flash Back*End Of Sasuke POV**

.

Sasuke mengepalkan erat tangan kanannya. 'Rupanya gara-gara itu,' pikirnya geram.

Pikirannya kacau. Kalut, antara rasa bersalah, bingung, dan senang. Sasuke merepatkan kedua tangannya ke jendela. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca. Ia pusing. Semua hal membuat otaknya terus menerus berfikir.

'Aniki.'

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah kamar tamu yang disediakan untuknya, oleh penunggu rumah keluarga Haruno ini. Ia berharap dapat menenangkan diri dikamar tidurnya.

.

***

.

Gaara menyuruh beberapa body guard kiriman ayahnya untuk berjaga-jaga disekitar rumah Haruno. Hari sudah malam, dan para body guard itu pun sudah berjaga-jaga disekitar rumah. Gaara duduk dijendela kamarnya yang memiliki dudukan lebar, cukup untuk diduduki. Gaara terlihat keren dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang digulung seperempat, dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam yang terlihat sangat nyaman dipakai oleh Gaara. Gaara terdiam. Ia masih berfikir, apa yang diincar Itachi Uchiha, atas adiknya sendiri? Sungguh aneh.

Ponsel hitam milik Gaara yang terletak dihadapan Gaara berdering keras. Gaara perlahan mengambilnya, dan membuka flipnya. Lalu melihat banner yang tertera.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Gaara sempat berfikir ada apa pemuda yang diakui sebagai sepupunya itu menelponnya. Ia lalu mengangkat telpon dari Sasori. "Moshi-moshi.."

"Gaara!" sahut Sasori diseberang. Suaranya memperlihatkan bahwa ia senang. "Apa kabar hey?"

"Baik. Sasori-niisan bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Gaara, lalu berpaling menatap padang bunga Lavender yang menjadi view dari jendela kamarnya.

"Baik juga," ucap Sasori. Terdengar beberapa suara membuat suara Sasori menjadi agak tidak jelas. "Kau—sraks!—mana?"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak jelas!" ucap Gaara, ikutan bingung.

"Kau ada di mana—sraks!" suara Sasori kembali tidak jelas.

Gaara mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan Sasori. "Aku di Hokkaido, dirumah kediaman Haruno. Kau dimana, Nii-san?"

"Hati-ha—sraks! Pengintai—sraks—awas! Jaga—sraks!" ucap Sasori putus-putus, lalu teleponnya pun terputus. "Tut.. tut.."

Sasori seperti memberi kode pada Gaara. Tapi Gaara tak mengerti. Wajar saja kalau Sasori seperti itu, sepertinya ada sebuah kasus yang mengharuskan Gaara membantu sepupu detektifnya. Ya, Sasori memang detektif terkenal. Gaara terdiam. Bisa dibilang ia meragukan apa yang ia tangkap dari ucapan Sasori. 'Hati-ha? Apa maksudnya Hati-hati? lalu pengintai? Dan Jaga? Hemmm…' Gaara memilin dagunya yang tak berjenggot. Gaara terdiam. 'Pengintai. Kalau ada pengintai aku harus berjaga. Apa mungkin begitu?'

Gaara memutar otaknya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat Sasori yang terputus. Dan tiba-tiba sekilas gambaran muncul di kepala Gaara. Bayangan ketika Itachi menyekap Matsuri. Ia kembali ingat seratus persen kejadian itu.

Otaknya berfikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya tersambung akan ucapan Sasuke tadi sore. Anikinya—itachi—kabur dari penjara. Dan tiba-tiba mata light turqoisenya Gaara membulat. Sedikitnya, kalau pemikirannya benar, maka Itachi lah yang harus ia hindari, yang harus ia jauhkan keberadaannya dari Sakura.

.

***

.

TRING! TRING!

Gadis bermata emerald itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa kalau ponsel yang ia letakkan di nakas kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya bordering, menandakan penelpon masuk. Ia dengan malas-malasan meraih ponsel pinknya, lalu melihat banner penelpon yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Paman Hidan

"Paman Hidan menelpon? Ini jam 11 malam, ya Tuhan," gerutu gadis bermata emerald itu, lalu menekan tombol warna hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya. "Moshi-moshi.."

"Sakura-chan!" sahut penelponnya riang.

"Ya Paman Hidan? Ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura, berusaha bersikap manis pada teman ayah angkatnya, sekaligus sahabat baik kedua orang tua kandungnya ini.

"Kudengar dari Kakashi kau ada di rumah peninggalan orang tua kandungmu ya? Yang di Hokkaido?" tanya Hidan cepat.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadu posisi duduk, merasa permbincangan ini agak mencurigakan.

"Paman hendak kesana. Ada pekerjaan paman di Hokkaido. Boleh paman menginap disana untuk.. emm.. sekitar 3 malam?" tanya Hidan lagi, suara terdengar seperti melemah.

"Tentu saja paman. Lagian aku disini bersama dua temanku.." ucap Sakura dengan suara yang agak senang.

"Paman datang besok pagi ya? Soalnya paman terburu-buru.." ucap Hidan lagi. "Sudah dulu ya Sakura-chan. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Paman hanya ingin memastikan. Jaa nee.."

"Memasti—" Sakura hampir berteriak saat Hidan memutuskan teleponnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, mencoba tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan paman Hidan. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas nakas. Lalu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, dan kembali tidur. Tapi otaknya masih terus berfikir. Di telinganya masih terngiang ucapan paman Hidan. "Memastikan? Hemm.."

Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak mencoba untuk mengusik kata-kata Hidan lebih jauh. Dan tak Sakura sadari, seseorang memerhatikan dirinya dari balik daun-daun dan dan ranting pohon yang terletak di samping jendela kamarnya. Senyum menyeringai tersungging dibibir tipisnya. Ia berbisik, "Tujuanku semakin dekat.."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah X3**

**Setelah stress hampir seminggu lebih, saya akhirnya bisa meneruskan chapter 8 ini.**

**Maaf juga telat update DX gomeen DX**

**Gomen juga kali masih banyak misstypo nyaaa DX**

**Dan mungkin chapter 9 nanti telat jugaa gomeeen DX**

**Mau balas review boleh?**

**Naru-mania :**

Huaaaaah bukan main dibelakang nyooo—

Tapi memperlihatkan kalau Sasuke dan Gaara itu dikejar-kejar banyak cewe X3

Hiyaaaaah hahahah

Ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

**Naocchi :**

Ah kau kebiasaan. Untung nee-chan mu masih ingat akan fic ku gyaaaaah *digaplok Nao*

Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi? *nada mematikan*

**Shiroi Yuri :**

Sialaaaan hahaha yang benar 4 hari tau bukan 4 jam ahhahah

Jiaaaaah ini udah panjang kan? Jangan bilang masih pendeek *pundung dipojokan*

Hemm hahah kitchen princess ya? Mirip sih. Soalnya emang inspirasinya dari situ gyaaa *digetok*

Makasih reviewnya *peluk-peluk* review lagi yaaa! *maksa*

**Sagara Ryuki :**

Iyaa tuh hahahah Kika-senpai hahah

Mau id ymnya gaara apa Sasuke? Coba add saja. Pasti tidak bisa *plak!*

Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

**Akane Higabana :**

Hahahah dasaaar. Aneh kau. Apanya yang mirip? *enggan mengakui*

Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

**Riscle-coe :**

Senyum palsunya kan sebenernya ditujuin buat Sasuke. Ugyaaaa buka kartu saya hahah

Jangan jadi Gaasaku Hater doong. Hehehe.

Ini sudah Update. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

**Chiwe-SasuSaku :**

Gyaaaah sabaaar *mencegah Chiwe-chan membakar Karin*

Dia Cuma numpang lewat kok. Tenang saja! X3 *dibakar Karin fc*

Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi? Ehehe

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **

Betuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul yeaaah

Hahahah :3 lebih jelasnya baca saja chapter ini hahahah *plak!*

Memaaaaaang tapi aku sukaaa juga hahahah *Haruchi-san sweatdrop*

Ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

**Ugyaaaaah arigatou buat semua yang sudah mereview fic abal ini X3**

**Sekedar bertanya yaaaa, milih mana, GaaSaku apa SasuSaku?**

**Hehehehe. Arigatou.**

**Sekarang mah lebih penting, pencet-pencet hijau dibawah. Oke-oke? Hahahah *plak!***

**Mind for review?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Yamada Nana

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke?" "Kau tak tau? Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Genre diubah, mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H. slight many pairing hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing, TIDAK ADA OC, (maaf baru dikasih tau) akan ada death chara. Bukannya ngga dikasih tau dari awal. Melainkan ingin bikin penasaran :D**

**Author Notes : **

**Chapter 9 come! TENONET-TONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET :D**

**Maaf telat Update! Gomen-nasai! Maaf banget kali ini telatnya LEBIH keterlaluan huaaaa gomen! DX *nyembah-nyembah***

**Chapter 8 kemarin katanya tidak jelas yaa? Huahuahua gomeeeen *nangis darah***

**Semoga sekarang lebih jelas :D**

**Banyak misstypo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa —pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Chapter 9 ini mogok sampai sebulan LEBIH *sweatdrop* GOMEN!**

**Mogoknya juga karena kepikiran beberapa ide fic yang terus menerus mengganggu otakku yang harusnya sudah ganti RAM.**

**Maaf juga kalau chapter 8 kemaren masih jelek dan kurang ngena, serta kurang bisa dimengerti **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje, dan maaf kalo masih ada typo. Saya adalah manusia yang tak luput dari typo dan teman-teman *readers bermunculan sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Chapter 9 ini, kupersembahkan untuk kalian, special untuk para Senpai dan Readers! Semoga kalian puas! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!**

***000***

Sedikit sesak. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku selalu merasa dadaku sesak ketika melihat Saku-chan berada sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Tapi tak apa. Aku senang bisa melihat senyum diwajah Saku-chan kembali mengembang.

.

Otaknya berfikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya tersambung akan ucapan Sasuke tadi sore. Anikinya—itachi—kabur dari penjara. Dan tiba-tiba mata light turqoisenya Gaara membulat. Sedikitnya, kalau pemikirannya benar, maka Itachi lah yang harus ia hindari, yang harus ia jauhkan keberadaannya dari Sakura.

.

Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak mencoba untuk mengusik kata-kata Hidan lebih jauh. Dan tak Sakura sadari, seseorang memerhatikan dirinya dari balik daun-daun dan dan ranting pohon yang terletak di samping jendela kamarnya. Senyum menyeringai tersengging dibibir tipisnya. Ia berbisik, "Tujuanku semakin dekat.."

.

.

**BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 10 : Yamada Nana**

.

.

Seorang gadis asik berdiam diri dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi ikut menyejukkan tempat itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri ditengah halamannya, sambil mencoba merasakan belaian angin yang lembut menerpa kulit putih pucatnya. Helaian rambutnya ikut bergerak, mengikuti arah gerak angin. Matanya terpejam lama, enggan meninggalkan kenikmatan belaian angin.

Seharusnya hari ini Sakura pulang ke Tokyo. Namun Kakashi mencegahnya dengan alasan untuk menjaga mansion Haruno, dari Hidan. Takut-takut, setelah 3 hari tempat itu ditempati Hidan, mansion ini malah berubah menjadi tempat main Hidan. Dan dengan itu, kakashi memaksa Sakura bolos. Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke, terpaksa bolos karena ingin menjaga si gadis beramata jade ini. Mana mau mereka mebiarkan gadis ini terluka lagi?

"Nona Sakura, tuan Hidan sudah datang."

Mata jade itu terbuka. Perlahan sakura melongok menatap jauh kearah gadis lain berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan seragam maid pendek. Sakura tersenyum kearahnya, sementara si gadis hanya menunduk patuh. "Baiklah, ayo temui paman Hidan, Kin.."

Yang dipanggil Kin hanya mengangguk. Sakura berjalan mendahului Kin. Kemudian Kin mengekor dibelakangnya, tetap menunduk dan memegangi kedua tangannya didepan, tanda kepatuhannya. Sakura sampai di ruang tamu rumahnya. Mata jadenya menatap kearah orang yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah disofa merah maroonnya. Disebelahnya duduk seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan, tampak tenang.

"Paman Hidan.." sapa Sakura. Sakura merasa ia harus bersikap biasa dan tak menaruh kecurigaan pada Hidan.

"Sakura.." sahut Hidan, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung memeluk gadis berambut pink itu. Hidan melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap langsung kearah mata jade dihadapannya. "Kau sudah besar.. sudah berapa lama ya paman tak bertemu kamu?"

"Sudah sekitar 6 tahun, paman.." Sakura mencoba tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan ramah Hidan, walau dihatinya masih tersembunyi kecurigaan, sisa-sisa telepon Hidan semalam.

Sakura beralih menatap wanita yang dibawa Hidan. Seingat Sakura, pria paruh baya ini sudah memiliki seorang istri, tapi bukan gadis ini istrinya. Sakura tak ingat kalau istri Hidan berambut hitam kebiruan begitu. Hidan tersenyum—palsu. "Sakura, kenalkan dia asisten paman, Nana Yamada. Sakura ini Nana, Nana ini Sakura."

"Halo, Yamada-san.." sapa Sakura lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum kearah wanita yang dipanggil Nana itu.

Nana balas tersenyum. "Haruno-san.."

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Paman? Setahuku disini tak ada lahan bisnis untuk bidang pekerjaan paman.." ucap Sakura, dengan senyuman malaikat khasnya.

Hidan lumayan terkejut dengan sentakan dari Sakura. Tangannya terkepal erat didepan. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. "Paman justru sedang mengusahakannya.."

"Mengusahakan apa, paman?" Sakura masih dengan senyum yang sama, masih berusaha menjebak Hidan, mengorek keterangan darinya.

"Mengusahakan.. ya mencari. Apa lagi memangnya? Hahaha.." tawa grogi Hidan membuat Sakura semakin curiga.

Sakura tak tertipu. Dipicingkan mata jadenya kearah Nana. Wanita berpostur keibuan dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang menyamping, serta potongan rambut yang memamerkan dahi putihnya. Kulitnya puctih pucat. Matanya hitam kelam. Mengingatkan Sakura akan seseorang.

"Jadi, apa paman boleh menginap disini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hidan, enggan dibacain lebih lama oleh Sakura.

"Boleh kok, paman." Sakura tersenyum, lalu kembali beralih menatap Hidan. "Kalian bisa menggunakan dua kamar dilantai 3 untuk 3 hari kedepan. Suigetsu akan membantu paman menemukan kamar tersebut."

Saat nama Suigetsu disebut, seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan langsung muncul di sebelah Kin. Cukup mengagetkan Hidan, tapi tidak Nana. Suigetsu membawakan dua buah tas yang dibawa Hidan dan Nana segera. Sakura tersenyum manis. "Jika ada apa-apa, bilang saja ya paman. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Mari kuantar," ucap Suigetsu pelan dan kaku. Nana dan Hidan langsung mengikuti Suigetsu. Sementara tinggal Sakura dan Kin diruangan itu.

Kin hanya berdiam diri, tetap memegangi kedua tangannya. Sakura tersenyum kearahnya. "Bilang pada Suigetsu, dan Anko ya, kalau dua orang itu wajib di 'perhatikan'.."

Kin mengangguk. Ia langsung menghilang, meninggalkan asap. Sakura hanya tetap diam disofa empuknya. Menunggu Kin kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sudah kembali. "Sudah, nona.."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Kin, lagi. Ia berjalan menuju kolam renang dibelakang rumahnya, tempat tadi ia menyejukkan diri. "Hey Kin, ayo kita berenang!"

Kin hanya mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan tuannya.

.

***

.

Gaara keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih mengantuk. Tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap, sedangkan tangan kanannya masuk kedalam saku celana kremnya yang gombrang. Gaara bergerak kearah tangga, hendak menuruni tangga. Perutnya lapar, dan ia rasa, sepertinya dapur adalah tempat yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

Tepat diujung tangga yang satunya lagi, mata emerald Gaara menangkap sosok berambut putih, dengan dua orang mengekor dibelakangnya. Suigetsu. Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Lengan t-shirt putih yang ia kenakan, disingsingkan hingga tinggal tiga perempatnya. Gaara memperhatikan pria paruh baya berambut abu-abu dibelakang Suigetsu.

Lalu saat mereka berpapasan ditengah tangga, mata Gaara menatap kearah wanita berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Gaara terdiam. Terhenyak. Suigetsu dan kedua tamunya sudah mencapai lantai dua. Sementara Gaara masih terdiam ditangga. Otak Gaara terus menerus membuka memorinya. Ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dengan cepat Gaara berlari menuruni tangga, mencari gadis yang harus ia lindungi. Gaara berlari seperti orang dikejar setan. Matanya dengan cepat mendapatkan sosok berambut pink dikoridor dekat dengan kolam renang.

Mata jadenya membulat. Rasa tak mau percaya menghampiri hatinya. Hati dan wajahnya memanas melihat pemandangan yang sungguh seumur-umur tak ingin Gaara lihat. Sakura dengan baju renangnya yang seperti atlet renang itu, basah kuyup. Rambut basahnya yang lalu disisir dengan tangan kebelakang. Memamerkan keningnya yang lebar. Dihadapannya berdiri sesosok pria, berambut raven, dengan kaus oblong biru muda berlengan pendek, serta celana hitam pendek. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

Hati Gaara seakan terbakar. Dalam hatinya meraung, menyuruh pemuda berambut merah ini memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke. Tapi tangan dan kakinya kaku. Enggan bergerak. Kedua mata jadenya masih saya menatap perlakuan romantis yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya malu-malu menanggapinya.

Si gadis berambut pink itu menyadari kedatangan Gaara. Ia tersenyum kearah Gaara yang masih terpaku. "Gaara-kun!"

Gaara tersentak. Ia enggan kesana. Ia enggan menjawab panggilan itu. Ia enggan tersenyum. Yang ia mau ia diperhatikan. Yang Gaara mau adalah menunjukan kemarahannya. Menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya. Yang ia mau adalah dirinya yang dicintai oleh gadis itu. Sejujurnya Gaara sangat mencintai Sakura melebihi apapun. Gaara mencintai Sakura melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu adalah segalanya bagi Gaara.

Tapi langkah kakinya mematahkan semua keinginannya, demi satu keinginan terbesarnya. Membuat si gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum. Hanya itu. Gaara tak ingin apa-apa lagi. Baginya, asal Sakura tersenyum, maka dirinya sudah lebih dari bahagia. "Iya, Sakura?"

"Kau sedang apa disana?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Gaara terdiam. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan saja."

"Loh?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dasar. Aku yakin kau lupa dengan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan.."

Pemuda berambut raven disisi Sakura melayangkan deathglare kepada Gaara, namun tak digubris. Gaara meraih tangan mungil Sakura, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura. Membisikan kata-kata yang sepertinya enggan diperdengarkan pada pemuda raven itu. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Gaara.

Pemuda dengan kanji ai pada dahinya itu berbalik, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang, dan Sasuke yang penasaran. "Apa yang diucapkan si gothic itu?"

Dari jauh Sasuke melihat kemunculan Anko yang dengan cepat berjalan mengikuti Gaara dibelakangnya. Bibir Gaara bergerak mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dan gadis itu kembali menghilang. Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan yang tak ia kenali ini.

Sakura pun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. ia hanya terdiam, lalu menggeleng lemah. Ia tahu Gaara tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Gaara tak pernah ingkar, dan setiap apapun yang ia ucapkan, hampir semuanya tepat. Kemampuan menganalisis yang Gaara punya sangatlah hebat. Bahkan Sasori, kakak sepupu Gaara yang seorang detektif pun mengakuinya. "Ie."

'_Jangan bersedih bila aku yang harus __pergi__.. aku tahu kau akan memilih Sasuke, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, yang kau renungkan, yang kau lakukan.. aku mengetahuinya, hanya lewat matamu. Aku tak ingin air matamu mengalir karena 'ku, apalagi karena Sasuke. Kuharap kau menjaga air matamu, jangan sampai menetes dan habis..' _bisikan Gaara terngiang di telinga Sakura.

Sakura berbalik, kembali berjalan menuju kolam renang, meninggalkan si pemuda stoic itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan menumpuk pada otaknya.

.

***

.

Dua hari semenjak kedatangan Hidan dan Nana di mansion itu, semuanya tampak berjalan normal. Kecurigaan Sakura pada kedua tamunya itu mulai menghilang. Anko dan Suigetsu juga melaporkan kalau keduanya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Sakura mulai bosan. Ia sudah kangen sekolah rupanya. Kangen pada si bawel Ino, si tukang pamer Naruto, dan si dingin Sai. Ingin sekali Sakura bertemu mereka. Hanya saja Sakura masih menyimpan amanat Kakashi untuk berada dimansion itu sampai Hidan pergi. Yah, apa boleh buat.

Sakura mengunci diri di kamar, sementara yang lain makan malam bersama. Yang ingin Sakura lakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Mansion ini menyimpan begitu banyak ingatan tentang kedua orang tuanya. Bukan cengeng, tapi Sakura merasa sangat rindu. Kecelakaanlah yang memisahkan mereka itu terjadi 9 tahun yang lalu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sakura terhenyak. kalau Kin, Suigetsu, atau Anko, pasti akan langsung masuk. Gaara dan Sasuke, selalu malas untuk menggedor pintu kamarnya. Dan Hidan pasti repot untuk mengurus segala urusannya. Dan tinggal satu kemungkinan. Sakura tak ingin buru-buru menuduh. "Siapa?"

"Ini Yamada. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu dengan suara selembut beledu.

"Ya tentu." Tebakan jitu! Pikir gadis pinkish ini. Sakura beranjak dari kursinya disamping jendela, menuju pintu. Malam ini Sakura hanya mengenakan hot pants biru tua dengan kemeja gombrang yang tangannya dilipat hingga setengahnya, berwarna putih kebiruan.

KLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka. Tampak Nana dengan rok hitam 7/8, dan kemeja putih lengkap dengan rompi berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya masih seperti biasa, dikepang menyamping. Sakura agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Nana. "Ada ap—"

"Bisa ikut denganku?" tanya Nana cepat, memotong ucapan Sakura yang nampaknya sudah ditebak duluan oleh Nana.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura, penuh dengan unsur kecurigaan.

"Ini tentang Sasuke.."

Mendengar nama itu terucap, segala kecurigaan yang tadi muncul mendadak sirna. Sakura dengan cepat berubah pikiran dan menyanggupi ajakan Nana. "Oke. Sebentar aku—"

"Tak usah, hanya sebentar kok.." ucap Nana, disertai senyuman yang amat manis, amat merayu—amat palsu. Dan parahnya Sakura tak menyadari kepalsuan itu.

Sakura terdiam. Sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk, tanpa perlawanan mengikuti Nana berjalan keluar mansion. Entah karena apa, sepertinya nama 'Sasuke' sudah memantrai Sakura untuk menghilangkan segala kecurigaannya pada Nana.

.

***

.

Gaara meletakkan sendok dan garpunya menyilang. "Aku selesai."

Tampak Sasuke dan Hidan tak terganggu dengan ucapan Gaara. Mereka masih asik dengan hidangan penutupnya. Gaara melirik Anko yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan. "Mana Sakura dan Kin?"

Anko terdiam. Terhenyak. "Saya tidak tahu, tuan. Sejak sore saya tak melihat Kin."

Gaara menatap Anko lebih dalam. "Lalu Sakura?"

Pundak Anko berkeringat. Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. "Maaf tuan.."

"Bukan 'maaf' yang kubutuhkan. Katakan sejujurnya dimana Sakura?" Gaara menyentaknya pelan. Hidan dan Sasuke berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, dan malah memperhatikan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Anko masih terdiam. Sasuke berdiri, dan lalu segera berlari keluar dari ruang makan. Gaara tak memperdulikan Sasuke. Suigetsu, tanpa disuruh, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia segera menahan apa pun yang akan dilakukan Hidan, termasuk bergerak barang sejengkal dari kursi makannya.

"JAWAB!!" sentak Gaara keras. Ia kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Anko.

"Nona Sakura menyuruh saya meninggalkannya dikamarnya, untuk menenangkan diri," jawab Anko gelagapan. Ia masih menunduk. Seluruh badannya gemetaran hebat.

Gaara melunak. Ia lalu beralih, tak lagi menatap Anko. "Oke."

Derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga. "Gaara!!"

Gaara menoleh, menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Sasuke berdiri di ujung meja makan, bersimbah keringat. "Sakura tak ada dikamarnya! Begitu pula dengan Yamada!"

Mata jade Gaara membulat besar. "Anko, geledah mansion ini!"

Anko mengangguk, lalu menghilang menyisakan asap dipojokan. Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi ponsel sang gadis berambut pink itu. Gaara beralih melirik Hidan dengan deathglarenya. Hidan bergidik ngeri. "Sui, kau jaga 'dia', jangan terlepas sedikitpun dari pengelihatanmu."

Suigetsu mengangguk patuh. Sementara Hidan langsung mematung, ngeri akan suasana yang dibuat oleh partnernya. "Er, Gaara, aku tak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Gaara, tanpa menoleh. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, sebelum kau mengucapkannya!"

Hidan terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Gaara berdiri, menghampiri Sasuke. "Anikimu—"

"Ya aku tau. Ini adalah perbuatannya," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Gaara segera meraih telepon rumah terdekat. Namun telepon itu tak mengeluarkan nada sambungnya. Gaara perlahan melirik kearah Sasuke yang ternyata memperhatikan geraknya. Wajahnya seperti meminta jawaban atas hal yang dilakukan Gaara. "Dia memutuskan saluran telepon."

Segumpal asap muncul di pojok tempat Anko tadi menghilang. "Tuan, saya tak menemukan nona Sakura maupun nona Yamada, disekitar mansion ini. Namun.."

"Namun?" Gaara menatap Kin dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Saya hanya menemukan jasad Kin mengambang di tengah kolam renang.." suara Anko parau, seperti menahan tangis.

Gaara terdiam. Nafasnya terasa berat, menyadari kalau lawannya tak selunak sebelumnya. Sasuke baru tersadar kalau Anikinya sudah lebih diatas gila. Frustasi, Sasuke menggebrak meja makan, membuat Hidan terlonjak kaget. Tatapan Sasuke menjurus kepada Hidan. "Kau.. akan rasakan akibatnya.."

.

***

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Nana terus menyerocos tentang segala hal tentang Sasuke. Hal-hal yang mungkin Sasuke tutupi, kini telah Sakura ketahui. Sakura mulai menaruh curiga lagi. Rupanya 'mantranya' telah pudar. Kecurigaan kembali muncul.

"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke?" ucap Sakura, setelah seluruh kecurigaannya memuncak.

Sakura segera berbalik, namun dengan cepat tangan pucat dan dingin itu mencegah gadis bermata jade ini untuk kabur. Dan usaha terakhir Sakura, dengan keras ia berteriak, "TOLOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!"

.

*******

.

Suasana hening di ruang keluarga mansion ini sangat mencekam. Terutama bagi Hidan, rasanya tempat ini sudah menjadi neraka dunia baginya. Gaara dan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berjauhan. Ponsel milik Gaara, Sasuke, dan Hidan dikumpulkan di meja yang sengaja diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka.

TRING!!

Ponsel Sasuke berdering keras, menandakan pesan masuk. Gaara dan Sasuke saling menatap. Lalu dengan cepat keduanya berlari kearah meja, tempat ponsel itu diletakkan. Gaara mendapatkan ponselnya terlebih dulu, lalu membuka pesannya.

**From : Sakura H.**

**SINAR TERANG REMBULAN,**

**TERPANTUL DENGAN JELAS DISINI,**

**TERSIMPAN INDAH DAN TAKUT,**

**KUPIKIR INI TEMPAT YANG COCOK.**

**I-LOVE-YOU**

Sasuke merebut ponselnya segera, lalu membaca pesannya. Tanda tanya besar mengelilingi kepalanya. Apa maksud Sakura dengan pesan ini? Kalimat puisi ini, apa maksudnya? Seperti bukan Sakura..

Hati Gaara mencelos. Ia merasa harapannya sudah pudar. Dadanya terasa sangat panas. Dan segala prasangka buruk muncul dipikirannya. Namun ia segera mengenyahkannya, mengingat situasi kali ini, bukanlah situasi tenang yang bisa dipakai untuk bermesraan. Mendadak otaknya kembali bekerja. Ia tak lagi memikirkan masalah 'hati.'Gaara meraih pulpen dan kertas yang diletakkan tak jauh dari ponsel-ponsel tadi ditaruh. Dengan cepat Gaara menuliskan kembali pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura. Ini bukan puisi biasa, melainkan sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan.

"Aku sudah mengerti. Seseorang menculik Sakura, dan menempatkan sungai ditengah padang bunga lavender sebagai tempatnya." Gaara tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau mengetahuinya dari mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"'Sinar terang rembulan, terpantul dengan jelas disini, tersimpan indah dan takut, kupikir ini tempat yang cocok'.." Gaara tersenyum, lalu mata jadenya menatap langsung kedalam bola mata hitam Sasuke. "Sinar atau cahaya akan terpantul dengan jelas di atas air. Berarti tempat ini berhubungan dengan air. Boleh lah aku menebak kalau sungai kecil di padang bunga lavender adalah pilihan pertamaku. Lalu 'tersimpan indah dan takut', aku dan orang-orang kebanyakan akan menyebut sungai itu indah, tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang sudah mengalami pengalaman buruk disana. Sakura merasa takut, ia merasa sungai ittu sangat menyeramkan, bukan? Siapapun yang menculik Sakura, merasa tempat itu cocok karena kita bertiga memulai semuanya dari sana, bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Gaara melempar keratas putihnya begitu saja kelantai. Pemuda berambut raven ini lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau benar juga.."

"Tapi tentang kalimat yang terpisah, aku benar-benar tak punya pencerahan," ucap Gaara, sedikit gusar.

"Justru aku sudah memecahkan masalah kalimat terpisah ini." Gaara segera menatap Sasuke, ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sasuke dapat memecahkan teka-teki yang tak dapat ia pecahkan. Ia sadar kalau selama ini, ia benar-benar meremehkan Sasuke.

"'I LOVE YOU' disini bukan artinya 'aku mencintaimu', Gaara. Ini adalah inisial.." ucap Sasuke.

Gaara menoleh, menatap bingung kearah pria yang meraih peringkat pertama di SMA Konoha ini. "Inisial?"

Sasuke merebut pulpen yang dipegang Gaara, lalu menuliskan dengan persis kalimat yang tertera pada pesan itu. "Kau sadar ada strip yang menggantikan spasi pada kalimat ini kan? Ganjil, bukan?"

"Hm," dehem Gaara, menandakan ia mengerti.

"Coba kau coret kata 'LOVE' yang berada ditengah-tengah tanda strip itu." Sasuke menyerahkan pulpen itu kembali pada Gaara, membiarkan Gaara mennyelesaikan petunjuknya. Gaara segera melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan itu. "Apa 'yang' tersisa?"

"I dan You? You? Hem, you (baca : yu)?.. **'U'** (baca : yu)?.." Gaara mengkerutkan dahinya. Beberapa detik kemudian mata jade itu melirik tepat kepada si pemuda raven. "I.U? Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidakkah semuanya sudah jelas? Teka-teki ini sudah terpecahkan, Gaara.."

Gaara tersenyum. Merasa ada sesuatu di lubuk hatinya yang perlahan menerima keberadaan rival beratnya. "Ya, sudah terpecahkan.."

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu. "Sui, kupercayakan mansion ini, dan tua bangka ini padamu, sampai kami kembali.. sementara Anko, kau ikut dengan kami.."

Anko dan Suigetsu hanya mengangguk patuh. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansion ini. "Ayo Gaara, kita temui 'putri' kita.."

Gaara, diikuti Anko segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, ia mulai merelakan sang gadis. Dan semua pengorbanannya ini akan dibayar dengan senyuman manis Sakura. Tak perduli ia harus berkorban apa pun, agar sang gadis tetap tersenyum.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Chapter 10 : Choise and Promise**

"Tidak.. kumohon.. bukan ini yang kuinginkan.. bukan seperti ini pilihanku.."

"Ini.. sudah.. seharusnya.. terjadi.."

"Ya. Bukan seperti ini caranya.."

"Sudahlah.. Aku yang.. memilih.. seperti ini.."

"Dia sudah pergi, Sakura."

**It is final chapter.**

*******

**Minna- XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Saya baru dapat ide ;D yah, sepertinya chapter depan adalah final chapnya. Ahaha :D**

**Mau balas review sebentar..**

**Naru-mania : Sankyuuu sudah review.. woalaaaaaaaaaaaaaah benerkan kata saya? telat lebih dari sebulan malah *ditendang Naru-mania* pokoknya sudah update nih :D review lagi ya? review mu sangat berarti bagikuu nyoooooo :))**

**ai_l0vers : Sankyuuuuuu udah review fic abal saya lagi :D Sasori dan Hidan? nah loh, kenapa ya? *plak!* coba sekrol-sekrol keatas, apa ada jawabannya? hehehe reviewmu sangat berarti kalau review lagi *plak!* pokoknya review lagi ya ya ya?**

**Shiroi Yuri : ah kau ini. Hidan? O.o aku ogah ah masukin lagi *plak!* tuh udah dimasukin lagi kan? rasakan kau, sekarang kuberi chap panjang lagi hahahah. final chap nanti aku beri kau 3100 words hahaha *evil laugh* review lagi ya? kalau kau wajib review fic ku! *nodongin pistol***

**Amethyst is Aprhodite : Ameeeeeee akhirnya kau review juga fic ku! dasar kouhai pelupa hahahah *plak!* review lagi yaaaaaa**

**Riscle-coe : ya ya dia memang jahat *dibakar Itachi fc* bah dasar hahaha oke lah. review lagi?**

**KuroShiro6yh : Itachi nyooo yang berdesis hehehe :D siapa apanya? O.o udah ngga dimasukin lagi tuh? puas kau? puas? *nangis dipojokan sambil nonjokin boneka Karin-ditendang Karin* review lagi?**

**Key Ichi Aroora 231132 : Key-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ehehehehe ini udah banyakkah deskripnya? sankyuuu sudah review 3 chap sekaligus*bungkuk-bungkuk* review lagi?**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : uwoooooo mereka memang romantis /// woa? penasaran? sankyuuuuu wakakakakak Gaasaku? O.o okelah dipikir-pikir lagi... review lagi yaaaaa?**

**Haruchi Nigiyama : Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuu uwooo malu di puji-puji hahaha :D ini sudah update :) review lagi?**

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J' : uwooooo fic Kika-senpai masih lebih bagus nyooooo :D yang ngintip yang ngintip? tanya authornya.. -lo authornya bodo!- oh gapapa.. maaf juga saya telat update *available for tabocked* review lagi?**

**Ninja-Edit : woalaaaaaa Sankyuuuuuuuuuu malu jadinya.. ehehe *idung manjang kaya pinokio* sankyuuu loh, benar-benar sankyuu hahaha :D bukan itu tujuannya.. masih tersembunyi. baca final chap saja, disitu semua pertanyaan akan terjawab. gomen sudah merepotkan, baca fic abal begini. sankyuuuuuuu. review lagi?**

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi : iya nih dalam bahaya DX gimana dong gimana dong? *plak* hoalaaaaaaaa hahahah review lagi?**

**Fujimoto Izumi : anda BAIK sekali! sankyuuuuu XD woh woh woh? iya benar Itachi! XD hoh? masih tersembunyi di final chap tuh hehehe *plak!* loh kok ga boleh buka? kenapa? *plak!* sankyuuu sudah review. review lagi?**

**Minaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan arigatoooo sudah review!!! **

**maaf kelamaan update! review lagi ya, mina-saaaan *puppy eyes  
**

**Maaf updatenya lamaa :(( saya baru kelar Ujian Tengah Semester, dan baru diperbolehkan menyentuh laptop mungil, pacar saya yang tercinta ini.. *halah**

**Gomeeeeen se-gomen-gomennyaaaaa!**

**Kalau mau sih salahkan mama saya saja ahahay *ditabok ibu kartini karena ngga menghargai mama***

**Pokoknya review yaaaaaa? *puppy eyes***


	10. Chapter 10 : Choice and Promise

**Title : Beside You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Bahkan mata pisau itu tak memihak siapapun. Haruskan Sakura menangis? "Aku tidak ingin kau mati! Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku?!" FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H. slight many pairing hahaha**

**Genre : Romance-Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing, TIDAK ADA OC, (maaf baru dikasih tau) akan ada death chara. Bukannya ngga dikasih tau dari awal. Melainkan ingin bikin penasaran :D**

**Author Notes : **

**Chapter 10 come! Hahaaa TENONENOT-TENOOOOOTENOTENOOOOOT :D**

**Maaf telat Update! Gomen-nasai! Maaf banget kali ini telatnya LEBIH keterlaluan huaaaa gomen! DX *nyembah-nyembah***

**Banyak misstypo pulaaaa… huaaaaaaa —pundung dipojokan—**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview.. Terus review yaaa…**

**Chapter 10 ini mogok sampai sebulan kurang *sweatdrop* GOMEN!**

**Maaf juga kalau chapter 9 kemaren masih jelek dan kurang ngena, serta kurang bisa dimengerti **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah garing dan gaje, dan maaf kalo masih ada typo. Saya adalah manusia yang tak luput dari typo dan teman-teman *readers bermunculan sweatdrop***

**Yang penting bacalah Final Chapter ini, kupersembahkan untuk senpai dan readers. Semoga kalian puas! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!**

***000***

"Nona Sakura, tuan Hidan sudah datang."

"Saya hanya menemukan jasad Kin mengambang di tengah kolam renang.." suara Anko parau, seperti menahan tangis.

Anko dan Suigetsu hanya mengangguk patuh. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansion ini. "Ayo Gaara, kita temui 'putri' kita.." Gaara, diikuti Anko segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, ia mulai merelakan sang gadis. Dan semua pengorbanannya ini akan dibayar dengan senyuman manis Sakura. Tak perduli ia harus berkorban apa pun, agar sang gadis tetap tersenyum.

**Beside You**

**Chapter 10 : Choise and Promise**

Suara beberapa langkah kaki memecah keheningan hutan. Membahana ke setiap sudutnya. Menimbulkan gema disekitarnya. Sasuke memimpin dari dua orang dibelakangnya. Tak ada yang bersuara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setiap langkah yang ada semakin memperseram suasana. Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Pertanyaan seperti itu berputar-putar diotak Sasuke dan Gaara.

GRUSAK! BRUAK!

Anko tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia menjerit histeris, merasa kakinya tersangkut sesuatu. Gaara segera berlari ke sisi kaki Anko, mencari tahu apa yang disandung Anko. Sesosok tangan pucat muncul dari balik semak-semak, yang ternyata menjegal kaki kanan Anko._ Mayat kah?_, pikir Gaara ragu.

Perlahan, Gaara menyingkap semak-semak itu. Berharap tak menemukan hal apapun yang tak ia inginkan. Sasuke berdiam didekat Anko, mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang. Sesosok pucat berambut merah, tampak terkapar dibalik semak-semak itu. Mata Gaara membulat kaget. "Sasori-niisan!"

Gaara segera menarik tubuh Sasori keluar dari semak-semak. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasori kotor, dan berlumur darah. Tubuhnya panas, dan wajahnya memerah. Beberapa bagian pakaiannya sobek dan penuh luka. Gaara menatap niisan-nya ngeri. "Anko, kau kuberi tugas untuk membawa dan merawat Sasori di mansion."

Anko mengangguk. Ia kemudian meraih tubuh Sasori, mencoba membuat pegangan Sasori kukuh padanya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang setelah mengucapkan, "Baik tuan!"

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada Gaara yang masih berjongkok. "Kita lanjutkan?"

Gaara mengangguk pasti, lalu menerima uluran tangan itu. "Tentu saja!"

Gaara dan Sasuke kini berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya masih terdiam. Gaara melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "Hey.."

"Hn?" mata onyx Sasuke melirik kearah Gaara. Mereka masih terus berjalan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." Gaara menunduk. kembali menatap jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura?"

Keduanya berhenti bergerak. Saling memandang. Sasuke menatap langsung kedalam bola mata Gaara. "Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku penasaran." Gaara balik menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan itu dikembalikan ke padamu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantang pemuda berambut merah ini.

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau dulu saja yang jawab, kan aku yang bertanya duluan."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Melebihi apa pun."

Gaara mencelos. Ia tahu jawaban seperti itu akan keluar dar mulut Sasuke. Begitu umum, begitu polos. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan demi dia?"

"Aku membiarkanmu maju sepuluh langkah lebih maju selama sepuluh tahun ini. Kupikir Sakura menyukaimu saat kita masih kecil. Karena cara dia menatapmu itu berbeda. Apalagi ia menyangka kau yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika tenggelam disungai. Aku memutuskan mundur dan membiarkan kalian bahagia. Kukira saat aku kembali, kau sudah memilikinya—membahagiakannya.." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

Gaara mengkerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Hatiku terasa perih saat melihat kalian berdua bermain. Aku tahu anak umur 6 tahun kurang pantas merasakan yang seperti itu. Tapi aku meyakini kalau Sakura adalah cinta matiku." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menarik nafas panjang. "Dan aku sangat hancur ketika Sakura berjanji akan menjadi mempelai wanitamu saat dewasa kelak.."

Gaara terhenyak. "Itu kah alasan kau pindah?"

Sasuke masih buang muka. Wajahnya sangat kacau. "Ya."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Hanya itu." Sasuke mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Kedua tangannya meraih kerah kemeja krem Gaara. Mata onyx dan jade itu saling beradu. "Makanya aku kesal saat bertemu Sakura kembali, ternyata langkahmu yang seharusnya sudah sepuluh itu ternyata masih dititik nol. Kau masih jadi sekedar 'sahabat' untuknya! Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku demi kau! Seseorang yang kuanggap paling pantas jadi pendampingnya! Seseorang yang kuanggap paling pantas jadi rivalku! Seseorang yang kuanggap sahabat, dan aku mengorbankan perasaanku untukmu.."

Wajah Sasuke benar-benar merah. Gaara tertegun. Selama ini Gaara tak pernah memikirkan Sasuke. Yang ada dibenaknya hanya kebahagiakan Sakura. Hanya perasaan Sakura. Sedikitpun Gaara tak pernah memikirkan Sasuke. Atau orang lain disekeliling Sakura. Gaara merosot dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjongkok. Malu. Dan Gaara kini sadar kalau dia dibutakan oleh cinta, oleh keegoisannya sendiri.

Sasuke ikut berjongkok. Tangan kanannya menepuk bahu kiri Gaara. "Sudahlah.."

"Maaf aku.." Gaara menahan air matanya keluar. Ia senang, sedih, kecewa. Senang ternyata Sasuke menganggapnya sahabat, bukan musuh. Sedih karena ia menyadari dirinya egois. Kecewa karena ternyata dirinya sangatlah sombong, hingga menganggap dirinya paling pantas untuk mendampingi Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura tak ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan Itachi.." ucap Sasuke membujuk Gaara. Sasuke lalu berdiri, ia kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Gaara. "Ayo selamatkan sang putri!"

Gaara tersenyum. ia meraih uluran tangan Sasuke, lagi. "Ayo!"

***

Mata jade itu semakin meredup lemah. Ini adalah tempat yang sepertinya menyedot seluruh tenaganya. Luka ditangan dan kakinya mengering. Ia melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya. Melirik kearah pemuda yang tadi menipunya, dan menjebaknya. Sakura sejak awal telah menaruh curiga padanya, namun semua kecurigaannya hilang gara-gara satu kata, satu nama. Sasuke Uchiha. Ironis sekali.

"Oohh, mereka datang untuk menjemput sang putri.." guman pemuda itu halus.

Mata Sakura mengikuti gerak mata onyx pemuda ini. Tampak dua orang pemuda berambut hitam dan merah berjalan berbarengan kearah Sakura yang kini berada tepat diatas jembatan di sungai kecil ini. Gaara dan Sasuke bagai membelah lautan violet. Dekapan tangan Itachi yang diujung tangannya memegang pisau itu mengeras. Sakura semakin lemah gara-gara obat bius yang diberi Itachi tadi.

"Eit! Mendekat lagi, nyawa gadis ini melayang." Itachi menekankan pisaunya kearah leher Sakura, menggertak kedua pria itu untuk mundur lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Gaara bertanya dengan suara yang menekan.

"Seperti de javu ya?" Itachi mengikik. "Bedanya sekarang bukan Matsuri yang kusekap."

Gaara hampir maju lagi, sebelum ditahan oleh Sasuke. Gaara memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali menatap sangar Itachi. "Apa maumu, huh?"

"Aku mau Sasuke."

Gaara dan Sasuke saling menatap. Sasuke kembali menatap kakaknya. "Dan yang kau inginkan dariku, adalah kematianku kan?"

Itachi tak menjawab. ia malah menarik pisaunya dari leher Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu bila Sasuke mati?" Gaara menyela.

"Sepertinya aku akan berkumpul dengan seluruh keluargaku dialam kematian.." ucap Itachi, kembali mengikik.

Gaara dan Sasuke terhenyak. Keduanya berpikiran yang sama, 'Orang ini benar-benar gila!'

"Kenapa?" Itachi menatap Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian tak ingin berkorban nyawa demi gadis ini? Gadis yang kalian bilang, sangat kalian cintai?"

Sakura terhenyak. Mata jadenya yang redup berusaha menatap kearah dua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dua orang yang telah memikat hatinya, dua orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Sakura harus memiliki pilihan. Pilih salah satu dari keduanya. Dipikir-pikir, ia terlalu serakah untuk berusaha membuat keduanya tetap berada disampingnya. Sakura menatap kearah pemuda bermata onyx, lalu beralih kea rah pemuda berambut merah disebelahnya. Dan Sakura memilih..

"Sakura, sikut perutnya!!!" seru Gaara, membuat Sakura spontan menyikut perut Itachi.

Itachi mengerang kesakitan. Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini untuk lari kearah Gaara dan Sasuke. Namun yang tak disangka, Itachi ternyata melemparkan pisaunya kearah Sakura. Mata Sasuke dan Gaara menangkap gerakan benda mungil nan tajam itu melesat. Dengan serampak tanpa dikomando mereka berdua berlari kearah Sakura, dan pisau itu pun menerapkan apa yang menjadi pilihan gadis bermata jade ini.

***

Sasori membuka matanya, menatap Anko yang sedang menyembuhkannya dengan obat seadanya. Sasori mencoba bangkit. "Hn.."

"Jangan bangun dulu, tuan. Anda masih terlalu lemah.." ucap Anko, kembali membaringkan Sasori ketempat tidurnya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sasori lemah.

"Ini di mansion keluarga Haruno, tuan.." jawab Anko dengan tundukan yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu mana Gaara?" tanya Sasori cepat. Mata hazelnya menatap langsung kearah Anko.

"Tuan Gaara dan Tuan Sasuke sedang melakukan pengejaran atas diculiknya nona Sakura oleh Itachi.." ucap Anko, masih menunduk.

"Sial!" Sasori segera berdiri. Badannya oleng, namun Anko segera menyanggahnya. "Kau, antarkan aku ketempat itu.."

"Tidak bisa tuan. Saya diberi perintah oleh tuan Gaara untuk menjaga anda di mansion ini." Anko kembali mendudukkan Sasori ditempat tidurnya.

"Meskipun nyawa Gaara terancam?" tanya Sasori cepat.

Anko terhenyak. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasori. "Maksud tuan?"

"Yang diincar Itachi bukanlah penderitaan Sasuke.." Sasori menunduk. "Ia sebenarnya menginginkan kebahagiaan Sasuke."

Anko terdiam. Masih tak mengerti.

***

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia masih terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bergerak normal lagi. Betapa tidak, orang yang amat sangat ia sayangi telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya. Sakura balas memeluk orang yang melindunginya erat. Sakura jatuh merosot dari tempatnya berdiri, masih memeluk orang yang melindunginya. "Kenapa kau melindungiku, Gaara?"

Wajah Gaara menampakkan raut kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang bersarang dari pisau yang kini menancap di punggung kanannya, tepat menusuk hatinya. Darah mengucur deras dari punggungnya, membasahi hampir setengah kemeja kremnya, dan darah yang tak sedikit itu pun ikut membasahi kemeja biru Sakura. Gaara tersenyum. "Aku lebih senang kalau kau yang selamat.."

Sakura memeluk Gaara erat. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang Gaara. Menutupi wajahnya yang meneteskan air mata, deras darah yang mengucur keluar dari punggung Gaara. "Tidak Gaara.. tidak.. kau menyiksaku bila berlaku seperti ini.."

Sasuke yang memegangi Itachi, lalu melumpuhkan Itachi dengan sekali pukul. Membuat Itachi pingsan seketika. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel di saku celananya, dan kemudian menghubungi rumah sakit.

Gaara melemah. Sorot matanya redup. "Sepertinya pisau itu telah menerapkan pilihanmu..ya, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam. Terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya. "Tidak Gaara! Pisau itu tak mendengarkan dengan baik apa pilihanku!!"

"Ssst.." Gaara berusaha keras memindahkan tangannya kekepala Sakura, mengelusnya pelan, menenangkan gadis berambut merah muda ini. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, 'Aku tak ingin air matamu mengalir karena 'ku, apalagi karena Sasuke. Kuharap kau menjaga air matamu, jangan sampai menetes dan habis..' ya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk, masih membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Gaara. Gaara masih menahan sakit yang bersarang dipunggungnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tak menurutinya? Hentikanlah, jangan menangis.."

Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara. Menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. Gaara berusaha keras memindahkan tangan kanannya kewajah Sakura, mengelusnya pelan. Mata jade nya berusaha melihat saluruh lekuk wajah Sakura. Berusaha menghafal wajah gadis cantik ini. Takut tak bisa lagi melihatnya. Jari-jari Gaara menyeka air mata yang turun. "Kau cantik kalau tersenyum.. ukh!"

"Gaara!" ucap Sakura spontan.

Gaara tersenyum, masih menahan sakit. "Dulu Sasuke yang memberiku kesempatan seperti ini. Tapi aku tak menggunakannya dengan baik. Maka sekarang, giliranku untuk memberi kesempatan ini kepada Sasuke.." Gaara menarik nafas panjang. "Ingat lah kalau aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku tak ingin kau menangis. Lihat saja kalau kau.. berani menangis.. aku.. akan.. marah.. hh.."

"Gaara!" Sakura memeluk Gaara lagi. "Aku mencintaimu Gaara, jangan pergi kumohon.."

"Harus.. ada.. yang pergi.. hh.. kau.. sudah memilih.. Sakura.." ucap Gaara, tersenggal-senggal disisa nafasnya. "Jika.. tak ada.. yang pergi.. maka selamanya.. kita.. akan terus.. seperti ini.. dan kisahmu.. tak akan.. ada akhirnya.."

"Tidak.. kumohon.. bukan ini yang kuinginkan.. bukan seperti ini pilihanku.." ucap Sakura, dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Ini.. sudah.. seharusnya.. terjadi.." Gaara tersenyum. "Pilihanmu.. pilihanku juga.."

GREB!

Dari samping, Sasuke ikut memeluk Gaara. "Ya. Bukan seperti ini caranya.."

"Sudahlah.." Gaara tersenyum kearah kedua sahabatnya. "Aku yang.. memilih.. seperti ini.."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, menahan air matanya. Baru saja ia mengatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya, kini Gaara sudah harus pergi. "Gaara.."

"Kalian.." Gaara mencoba menarik nafas lagi, walau berat. "Aku ingin.. kalian.. gunakan kesempatan.. yang kuberikan.. dengan baik.. jangan sia-siakan.. ku mohon.. ini.. permintaan.. terakhirku.. huh!"

Sorot mata Gaara meredup, seiring tertutupnya mata light turquoise itu. Badan Gaara tiba-tiba melemas. Pegangannya kepada dua sahabatnya lepas. Suhu badannya turun menjadi dingin. Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gaara. "Gaara kumohon! Bangun Gaara!!"

Namun tak ada respon. Sakura terhenyak. "Tidak.."

"Dia sudah pergi, Sakura." Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan gadis ini.

"Tidak.. tidak.." ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati! Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku?!"

"Sakura.." Sasuke merenggut. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sakura merasa sangat kehilangan Gaara. Apalagi Sasuke. Baru hari ini mereka berdua berbaikan dan bekerja sama dengan baik, dan dihari yang sama pula, Gaara pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa erat. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang merona kemerahan. "GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

***

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu meringkuk dipojok ruangan. Badannya kaku. Banyak sekali bekas lecet disana-sini. Ruangan ini lembab dan bau. Entah apa yang membuatnya tahan berada disana.

Derap langkah kaki mendekat kearah ruangan itu. Bunyi besi berdesing, membuat pria itu menoleh. Polisi menatapnya kasihan. "Hey Uchiha, hari ini adalah hari eksekusimu!"

Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. Menatap beberapa orang yang mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Ya. Itachi divonis mati. Atas kejahatannya mencelakai banyak orang, dan juga membunuh salah satu putra dari seorang pengusaha ternama. Itachi membunuh Sabaku No Gaara. Atas dasar itu, ia dijatuhi hukuman terberat, yaitu hukuman gantung. Sementara Hidan dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup atas andilnya dalam pembunuhan berencana ini.

Itachi diseret selama melewati lorong menuju ruang eksekusinya. Kakinya sudah tak mau digerakan lagi. Ia tak mau menjemput maut. Namun perbuatannya lah yang membuatnya begitu. Itachi sampai diruangan itu. Saat pintu dibuka, sinar matahari langsung membuat mata onyx itu kesakitan, lalu akhirnya beradaptasi dengan sinar itu. Itachi menatap satu-satu orang yang hadir sebagai penonton kematiannya. Ada beberapa murid SMA Konoha yang sekelas dengan Sasuke, dan beberapa murid Suna Gakuen yang dekat dengan Gaara. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati sosok berambut raven dan berambut merah berdiri dihadapannya, mencegatnya. "Sasu-chan dan Sasori.."

"Aniki, saya telah mengampuni kesalahanmu. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanku. Saya mewakili teman-teman juga meminta maaf kepada aniki, bila kami punya salah.." ucap pemuda raven itu sopan, sambil membungkuk.

"Hehe.." si sulung Uchiha malah tertawa. "Kau senangkan karena sekarang kau dapat kebahagiaanmu? Berterima kasihlah, baka otoutou.."

"Ie." Sasuke kembali berdiri tegap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemuda berambut merah itu mati, jadi kau tak usah bersusah payah untuk menyingkirkannya. Sekarang kau bisa memiliki nona Haruno itu.." Itachi tersenyum puas.

BUK!

Tak kuasa menahan amarahnya, Sasuke memukul pipi Itachi keras, hingga pemuda itu jatuh terjengkang kebelakang. "Brengsek!! Yang kau bunuh itu sahabatku! Aku lebih bahagia kalau dia yang bahagia!!!!"

Itachi hanya tertawa. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Hampir saja Sasuke memukul Itachi lagi, kalau saja para Sasori itu tak menahan Sasuke. "Sudah Sasuke! Kau harus tenang!"

"Dia membunuh ayahku, Kin, lalu sahabatku. Apa aku masih bisa tenang menghadapinya? Dia hampir mengincar nyawaku!" ucap Sasuke menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya kata-kata itu tertahan hingga hari ini.

"Kalau kau masih memukulinya, kau tak jauh berbeda dengannya!" ucap Sasori keras. Sasori merenggut jas sekolah yang digunakan Sasuke. "Bukan hanya kau yang membencinya! Aku juga sangat membencinya! Sahabatmu itu adalah sepupu yang paling ku sayangi!"

Sasuke terdiam. Sementara Itachi tertawa melihat Sasori menceramahi baka-otoutounya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi. "Diam kau! Dasar brengsek!"

"Hentikan Sasuke!" bentak Sasori kesal.

Para sipir penjara itu kembali membantu Itachi berdiri, dan menariknya naik keatas panggung. Sasuke menatap setiap gerak anikinya. Itachi diberi waktu untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Ehem. Mungkin kalian disini menganggapku seorang yang gila.."

"Ya! Kau memang gila!" celetuk seseorang ditengah kerumunan itu. Namun Itachi tak perduli.

"Alasan aku membunuh hanya karena adikku satu-satunya, si baka otutou, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku iri dan menyayanginya," ucap Itachi sambil menunduk. Namun tak terlalu menunduk karena lehernya sudah dikalungi dengan tali tambang besar yang akan menjadi pencabut nyawanya. "Aku iri padanya, maka aku hendak membunuhnya. Tapi yang terbunuh malah Otou-san ku. Aku sayang padanya, maka kubunuh gadis bernama Kin dan si pemuda Sabaku itu.. hahaha.."

Hampir seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu emosi mendengarnya. Betapa tidak, Gaara sudah seperti keluarga bagi mereka. Sasuke hanya diam. Itachi menyayanginya, maka dari itu dia membunuh Gaara? Tahu dari mana dia kalau Gaara akan berlari lebih cepat dariku?

Dan Sasuke langsung sadar saat pisau itu melesat, pisau itu bergerak sedikit melenceng dari Sakura. Seperti hanya akan membaret pinggang gadis itu, dan kalau saja Gaara diam, pinggangnya lah yang terancam. Dan Gaara berlari lebih cepat, karena dia atlit lari semasa SMP-nya. Maka pisau itu tepat menancap di organ vital Gaara. Yaitu hati. Sejak awal memang Itachi tak pernah benar-benar berniat mencelakai dirinya!

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara."

Sasuke tertegun, ia kembali mendongak untuk memperhatikan anikinya. Beberapa saat setelah itu. Sosok itu sudah menggangtung, dan tak akan berbuat onar lagi.

Sedih?

Ya. Sasuke merasa teramat sangat sedih. Kini yang ia punya hanya Sakura. Dan kini, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan gadis bermata jade itu menyusul kepergian sahabatnya. Sasuke mengepalkan erat tangannya. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji, kalau ia akan melindungi dan mencintai gadis Haruno itu dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Dan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Gaara, serta tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang dimaksud Itachi. Menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendampingnya.

***

Beberapa orang keluar dari kamar Sakura. Mereka teman sekelas Sakura. Sakura juga mendapat kunjungan dari Tsunade-sensei, wali kelasnya. Serta kunjungan dari Temari, Kankurou, dan Matsuri. Matsuri sempat menangis sambil memeluk Sakura, dan menyatakan apa yang ada dihatinya. Ia tak percaya kalau Gaara pergi secepat ini, bahkan sebelum gadis berambut caramel sempat ini menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara. Namun sakura hanya diam. Memperhatikan. Sesekali ia mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Sakura duduk diranjangnya. Menatap hampa kearah jendela disampingnya. Kepergian Gaara sangat membekas dihatinya. Wajah Sakura sangat pucat. Hampir setiap malam ia menggumankan nama Gaara dalam tidurnya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh, menatap orang yang baru masuk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Sosok berambut merah dengan mata jadeite yang sama sepertinya berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. "Gaa..—"

Namun sosok itu menghilang, seiring tampaknya orang yang sesungguhnya masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Sakura.."

Sakura terlihat kecewa akan kedatangan Sasuke. Perih terasa didada Sasuke. "Relakanlah dia.."

Sakura kembali menatap hampa jendela disampingnya, tak perduli akan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia harus terbiasa seperti ini, sampai Sakura dapat menerima kematian Gaara. Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian berjalan kearah jendela, lalu membukanya untuk pergantian udara.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh. Hampir dua minggu setelah kematian Gaara, Sakura tak pernah berbicara padanya, maupun kepada orang lain. "Ya?"

"Apa aku sudah gila?" tanya Sakura bodoh. Matanya masih menatap hampa.

"Kau masih waras," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Ya." Sasuke menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau aku masih waras, mungkin aku bisa menjaga nyawa Gaara.." ucap Sakura, menatap kedua tangan putih pucatnya yang bertaut.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasa kalau dialah penyebab kematian Gaara. Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah ranjang Sakura. Kedua tangannya terjulur kearah gadis berambut merah muda itu, hendak memeluknya—menangkan sang gadis. "Kau tidak salah.." 'Tapi aku yang salah..' tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Lakukan saja permintaan terakhir Gaara."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Gaara masih mengawasi kita.." Sakura mendongak untuk menatap pemuda berambut raven ini.

Sasuke tersenyum. Jalu mencium lembut kening lebar Sakura. "Dan dia selalu ada dihati kita.."

***

Gadis berambut merah muda ini duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Ia tersenyum sambil menikmati semilir angin. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman disana. "Sudah hampir lima tahun semenjak kejadian itu."

"Gaara, enaknya kau. Tiap hari dapat pemandangan dan suasana yang indah seperti ini," ucap Sakura, sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya kebelakang cuping telinganya. "Kau sangat beruntung, kau tahu?"

Sakura menilik batu putih tinggi yang terletak disampingnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengelus nisan putih itu. Nisan putih yang bertuliskan 'Sabaku No Gaara'. Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kau akan tenang disini kan? Tempat yang kupilihkan untukmu ini, adalah taman lavender yang mengisi semua kenangan kita bertiga.. taman Lavender di Hokkaido ini telah menjadi rumah untukmu, Sabaku no Gaara."

Semilir angin seperti menjawab pernyataan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, jadi kau akan selalu mengingat aku dan Sasuke.."

Sakura melirik gundukan tanah didepan nisan itu. "Apa disana gelap?"

Gundukan tanah yang menimbun tubuh sahabatnya, yang menjadi tempat pembaringan terakhir baginya. Sakura harap ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa Sakura berikan pada Gaara. Sakura memeluk nisan putih itu. Air matanya kembali menetes. "Kalau gelap, kau pejamkan saja matamu. Dan disana akan ada aku yang menemanimu.. akan ada Sasuke, Sasori-niisan, Kakashi-tousan, nenek chiyo, dan bibi Karura, Temari-neechan, Kankurou-niichan.. dan kouhai kesayanganmu, Matsuri-chan.."

Sakura teringat sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, kau akan bertemu ibu dan ayahku, serta Rin-kaasan ya? Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka ya.."

"Sakura!"

Sakura terhenyak. ia lalu menghapus air matanya. Segera ia berdiri. Tak lupa ia tersenyum lagi kearah gundukan tanah itu. "Ah Sasuke sudah memanggil.. kapan-kapan aku akan datang mengunjungimu lagi. Kau jangan takut ya, Gaara-kun.. jaa nee!"

Sakura lalu berlari menjauh dari pohon rindang itu, kearah pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang tak dikancingkan, memamerkan t-shirt merah maroonnya, serta celana hitam yang membuat penampilannya semakin gagah. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak menangkap kekasihnya. Dan hup! Sasuke berhasil menangkap Sakura, lalu memutar badannya, hingga kaki Sakura seperti terbang terbawa angin. "Nee, Sasuke.. turunkan aku!"

"Ie. Hahaha.." Sasuke menciumi dagu kekasihnya.

"Turunkan aku hey! Malu dilihat Gaara!" ucap Sakura sambil memukuli lembut dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, dengan lembut, sesaat kemudian pemuda raven itu mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang terasa dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia menatap Sakura dalam. "Kurasa ini tempat yang tepat. Untuk menepati janjiku pada Gaara. Sakura.."

"Maksudmu?" Mata bulat Sakura menatap si pemuda dengan wajah stoic itu.

"Ano.." Sasuke grogi sendiri. Ia merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan yang lain meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memasangkan sebuah cincin yang indah, ke jari manis Sakura. "Mau kah kau, menikah denganku?"

Sakura menutupi pipi yang merona, dan bibirnya yang menganga kaget. Hal yang sudah ia tunggu semenjak setengah tahun lalu, akhirnya terwujud. Sasuke melamarnya. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama.."

Sasuke tersenyum, diliriknya pohon rindang yang meneduhi makam Gaara. "Aku menepati janjiku.."

Semilir angin seperti ikut menyahut. Seperti menggambarkan perasaan Gaara. Tak mereka berdua sadari, sesosok dibalik pohon rindang itu mengawasi mereka. Mata jade nya menyorot senang. _"Ya, kau menepatinya.."_

Merasa tak ada lagi yang mengganjalnya, sosok itu lalu menghilang diterbangkan angin. Meninggalkan sebuah kelopak bunga sakura. Padahal disekitar situ tak ada pohon Sakura yang tumbuh.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lama sebagai tanda kalau Sakura akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya selamanya.

**THE END**

**!!!**

**Bernafas lega karena final chapter ini sudah selesai.**

**Puaskah? **

**Ada yang complain? **

**Ada yang menyangka kalau Gaara yang akan mati? Atau malah kalian nyangkanya Sasuke? *deathglare dari Kika-senpai***

**Woh, aku sudah berusaha maksimal, dan kemampuanku hanya segini. Gomen!!**

**Yah, sepertinya saya akan selamat dari Kika-senpai. Karena bukan Sasuke yang mati. Tapi akankah saya selamat dari Aka-chan? Soalnya Gaara yang kubuat mati.. TT^TT aku juga sedih nyoo, kenapa bisa Gaara yang mati.. *plak!***

**White : Black, dia bodoh ya?**

**Black : Ya kau tahu sendiri lah..**

**White : masa chara tercinta dibikin mati? **

**Black : ah aku sudah memakluminya.. **

**Raisa : Kalian jahat, diri sendiri dibilang bodoh *pundung dipojokan***

**Yasudah yasudah. Saya balas review dulu..**

**Naru-mania : Iyaaaa sudah update! Kelamaan yaa? *ditabok bulak-balik* iyaaaaa betuuuul XD wah kau pintar! Ah saya juga sedih, pacar sendiri dibikin mati! *dibakar rame-rame* oh ya oh ya? Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuu jadi maluuu :" ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**Shiroi Yuri : heeeeh kauuu! Hidan memang jahat! *dirajam* nee? Bukannya aku yang ngasih tau ya? O.o apa sekarang kau puas dengan panjang chapter yang ini? Berbahagialah karena chapter ini merupakan chapter terpanjang dari Beside You *smirk* Dan kau, wajib review *deathglare* oh ya, empty heart mana updatennya?**

**Haruchi Nigiyama : iyaaaaa finnaly bisa update! X3 ugyaaaaah kok seru.. *sweatdrop* iya aku juga sama kasihaaan desuuuuuu :(( tapi Gaara mati di dunia fic ini, nanti hidup lagi kedunia nyata, teruss ngelamar aku :" *dikeroyok rame-rame* ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**ai_l0ver : iyaaaap anda betuuuul. Sangaaat menyentuh, saya terharu :') ya akhirnya Gaara kedunia nyata terus ngelamar aku :" *dibantai sama Matsuri* ini final chapnya! Review lagi?**

**Riscle-coe : hualaaaaaaaah sankyuuuuuuuuu aku terharu desuuu jadi maluu :') itachi punya alasan kok, punya kok :D ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**Ninja-edit : hoalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah pecinta Sui juga? Yare-yare.. XD sudah pasti si Baka Aniki itu ngga akan tinggal diam X3 oh ya? Ayame-san penasaran? Aaaaah senangnyaaa XD ini sudah Update! Review lagi?**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : ini sudah update! Review lagi?**

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J' : senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai X3 iyaaa dong keren B-) kan pacarku *dibakar* ini sudah update! Review lagi, senpai?**

**Sii BeL-BeL : Sakura gapapa tuuuuuh ehehe gausah bingung, ini chapter akhirnya! X3 sudah update nih X3 review lagi? O.o**

**Fujimoto Izumi : Ully.. kau ini hahah XD yap betul! Menyamai Deidara! XD *deathglare itachi* iya nih maunya apa :-0 tapi sekrol-sekrol keatas deh, tuh ada jawabannya X3 ini sudah update, review lagi hey kouhai? Hahaha *dirajam***

**Akane Higabana : *sweatdrop* klorofom? Bukannya tadi aku kasih gas tawa ya? *plak!* kau ini, sudah ngebocorin, sekarang malah pingsan. Ah, kugulingkan saja menuju tempat si kebo wakaka =))**

**Faatin-hime : akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahahah XD ganti lagi tuh jadi Tragedy wakaka *ditusuk* death chara? O.o my beloved boyfriend DX *dimasukin ke gentongnya Gaara* ini sudah update, review lagi Faatin-chan? **

**Oke, terima kasih yang sudah membaca dari awal hingga akhir. Gomen kalau masih ada typo. Gomen juga kalau tak memuaskan. Gomen juga kalau authornya bawel. Gomen juga—hep! *dibekep Sasori gara-gara kebanyakan gomen***

**Review? Review?**

**Saya membutuhkan itu.. *sujud-sujud***

**Yah sepertinya begitu saja yang akan saya ucapkan, mengakhiri penampilan saya dari first fic ini.**

**Mina-san! Saya mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya. Selanjutnya, klik saja hijau-hijau dibawah, dan tulis komentar anda tentang fic abal ini.**

**Maaf kalo saya nambah sampah difandom naruto ini *bungkuk 90 derajat* gomen.**

**All, mind for RnR? ^^**


End file.
